Wrong or right
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry realises his gay, but his friends just accept it as being another part of Harry Potter. Everyone returns to Hogwarts to finish their education, that's when things get interesting for Harry when he meets a cute dark haired young man that instantly makes his body react. WARNING: This story contains gay sexual content. WARNING: Incest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

For two weeks Harry never did a lot, he wandered around the ruined castle, staring at all the damage done in the fighting. He was waiting for the people to leave before he put the elder wand back with Dumbledore. He explained everything to McGonagall with the help from Dumbledore's portrait. They both agreed it would be safer to wait until everyone left so no one would see Harry hiding the wand in the tomb.

Why Harry had been waiting, he would get his wand out and start repairing sections of walls or stairs. When he found books, he banished them back to the library and hoped Madame Pince could repair the damage done to them.

In those two weeks, Harry had finally started to relax and he realised how stressed he had been. His whole life was full of stress and tension, now Voldemort was dead and he never had to see the Dursleys again, he was calm.

At first Mr. Weasley and Ron both tried to get Harry to come to the Burrow, but when Harry explained he needed to do a few things and he just wanted some time to himself, they finally relented, but made Harry promise to visit a lot, which he did.

During this time, he had healed, not just all the cuts and bruises over him, but he'd started to heal his heart and soul. When Harry was calm, at peace, he finally got a chance to think about everything, think about himself without Voldemort or danger invading his thoughts. He formed a theory about something and decided to speak with Madame Pomfrey and if he could, Dumbledore's portrait.

Harry stepped into the hospital wing, 'Madame Pomfrey.'

'Mr. Potter, are you having problems with your injuries?'

'No, they all healed thanks to your potions and your skill. This is something personal I would like to talk to you about.'

'Follow me,' the matron walked into her office then shut the door as Harry stepped in behind her, 'Take a seat and tell me what I can do for you.'

Harry sat down and sighed, 'These last couple of weeks has been the first time in my life that I haven't had to worry about Voldemort, danger or the Dursleys. Normally my thoughts were consumed with all that. I've finally had a chance to think about me, my life, well, who I am really.'

'Considering what old injuries I found from when you were a child and those injuries from you know who, I think I could understand why those were always in your thoughts.'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed again, 'What this is about though is, well,' Harry lowered his head, 'my sexuality.'

'I take it you mean whether you're straight or gay?'

'Yes,' Harry lifted his head, 'I dated Ginny Weasley before Dumbledore died. But I've been thinking about that time because Ron told me Ginny wants us to get back together and I figured I would to. I've been remembering the times when we were together, we did have a good time, we did snog a lot. But what I remember is watching a lot of the boys. At first I thought when I watched Malfoy it was because he was up to something. But thinking back, I actually stared at him, the way he moved, the way he spoke, how his body moved when he was talking. So I thought more and realised I'd done that with other boys. So I need your opinion on this as I never got any sort of, well, sex education. I heard the other boys in the dorm room talking about sex, but I never took a lot of noticed. Normally I was wondering when Voldemort would try and kill me next.'

'Normally boys from a younger age will work out their sexuality, but yes, you never did have a normal upbringing. Now don't get uncomfortable, but at any of these times, when you watched the other boys, did you ever get an erection?'

Harry blushed brightly as he lowered his head, but nodded. 'Yeah, but I was with Ginny at these times as well. The other day, when I went into Diagon Alley, well, I kept staring at another bloke and it happened again.'

'Then in my opinion, you're gay. Sorry, but another embarrassing question. Most boys from around twelve years old and up with have a lot of wet dreams, sometimes as they get older, they relieve themselves. Have you ever done that and if so, who were you thinking about?'

Harry lifted his head, 'No, nothing like that. My dreams were all on Voldemort. But I do know the other boys do that, I heard it a few times, in the bathrooms. Is that normal, for someone my age to never do that?'

'Normally no, but look at your life Harry, those abusive relatives of yours, what you went through all your years here, everything you know who put you through. Those thoughts consumed your thoughts and even consumed your dreams. Now everything has settled down, I believe you will start thinking about sex and I mean a lot. You're almost eighteen, young men of your age are even having sex by now.'

'Yeah, it has been in my thoughts lately, that's why I wanted to talk to you. Even though I knew I'd be embarrassed because you're a woman, but you are a healer and someone that has looked after me for years. So again, I was able to bring out the Gryffindor courage to mention this, I knew I must have had some left inside me.'

Poppy gave one of her rare smiles, 'I'm glad you did and I do speak with seventh years all about sex education. But of course, you never did your seventh year. If I can get any student to tell me if they are gay or straight, then I would give them some information,' the matron got up and went to her cabinet, then handed Harry a small book, 'That is everything you need to know on being gay and gay sex.'

Harry nodded, but just put the book inside his jacket, 'Thanks and it wasn't as bad as I thought, talking to you.'

'You're welcome Harry and you were easier to talk to then most young men at your age. Now if you did want to speak with someone who is gay, then Albus' portrait could give you some more information.'

Harry's eyes widened, 'You mean he really was gay, I thought that was just Skeeter spreading vicious rumours.'

'He kept his life private to himself mainly because he was a teacher. So why don't you speak with him when you get a chance.'

'Yeah, I will, thanks Madame Pomfrey,' Harry gave her a small smile then left the hospital. He was walking along the corridors thinking about Dumbledore and wondered how Skeeter found out about him, then thought what would happen when people found out about him. She did insinuate something was going on between Dumbledore and Harry, now people might believe it. All Harry wanted was to work out if he could tell his friends, especially Ron. Hermione he could, she would still be his friend no matter what, Ron, well, Harry had heard some of the things he'd and other blokes say about gay men, the names they got called. So Harry realised he had a lot of thinking to do about all this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry had attended a lot of funerals, the hardest were for Remus, Tonks and Colin, today he was attending Fred Weasley's funeral. After showering, he dressed in his good clothes, then joined the staff who were all attending the service at Ottery St Catchpole.

Why Harry was standing near the staff and of course near Hagrid, he kept thinking about how to get Hermione alone to talk to her and even though today wasn't really a day to talk about sex, Harry needed her advice.

When the Weasley family along with Hermione stepped into the small cemetery, Harry instantly stood next to his friends and held Hermione's hand. They stood in silence listening to the ministry official overseeing the service. Mrs. Weasley cried through the whole thing, but she wasn't the only one. All the female friends of Fred and George cried, but so did some of their male friends.

As everyone made their way up to the Burrow, Harry gave Hermione a look as he squeezed her hand and hoped she got the message. So when all the Weasley's headed into the large marquee, Hermione pulled Harry towards the back of the house.

'I was hoping to get a private word with you.'

'That's what I thought you wanted, but you know I don't like to keep things from Ron now we're a couple.'

'I know Hermione, but this is something he can't know, not yet anyway.'

'What's going on Harry?'

'Over the last few weeks I've had time to really think about my life and I worked something out. I even spoke to Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore's portrait. So I need your word you want say anything, until I can get used to this myself.'

'You know I wouldn't say anything.'

'Okay, well this might shock you a bit, but here goes,' Harry blew out a big breath, 'I'm gay.'

Hermione's eyes widened, 'But Harry, you snogged Ginny.'

'Yeah, I know. But during those times, I remembered that I used to watch some of the blokes around Hogwarts. You know how I used to watch Malfoy, trying to work out what he was up to. But I also realised I did stare at him. I'd watch his body move, his lips when he talked and I always thought he was a good looking bloke. Now I'm not saying I have a thing for him, I don't because I did the same with other blokes. I couldn't stop watching the way they moved. Madame Pomfrey asked me a couple of embarrassing questions and we were both of the opinion I'm gay and since then I've had, well, fantasies about snogging a bloke.'

'What were the embarrassing questions because I need to understand how you could snog a girl then think you're gay?'

'Well she said boys will often have,' Harry hesitated, 'Okay, you're smart so you probably know anyway. They have a lot of wet dreams and also relieve themselves. I never have Hermione, you know what my dreams and thoughts were always about. Now though, all I think about is sex, but it's blokes I think about now. Not any particular bloke, just like with Cedric, he was a cute bloke, Malfoy, his hair was nice. See this is what I'm getting at, all those times I was actually checking them out without realising it. Think about this as well, you're beautiful Hermione and a really nice person. You're calm, you considerate, you think about things before you react. Ginny is beautiful, but so different from you. Now me, I'm not one for whipping my wand out just because I'm angry and apart from what Voldemort made me feel, I don't get angry, I'm a pretty calm person and only recently worked that out. So if I was going to be attracted to any girl, it'd be more you than Ginny. But I see you as a sister, my best friend. Ginny, we did have a good time and Dumbledore said that's normal for a boy until they work out their sexuality.'

'So those times with Ginny, you never…um,' Hermione hesitated.

'No, not once and Madame Pomfrey said I normally would if I was straight. You saw how Ginny used to be Hermione, she'd literally rub her body against mine, but nothing happened. But the moment I thought of another bloke doing that, well, yeah, I reacted.'

'I have read about all this because I knew Madame Pomfrey did sex education classes for all seventh years. So nothing ever happened when you were with Ginny, but your imagination is now on men and you're getting an erection?'

'Hermione,' Harry quickly glanced around as he blushed, 'Yes,' he said quietly before he looked back at his friend, 'So you see, I've had time now to think about me. I've accepted it and know it will be hard on people like Ron, that's why I don't want you to say anything, not for a while. It's still not really accepted and once word gets out, it will be all over the Daily Prophet, like now, every day there's something in there about me. So my private life would be big news if this got out, even if I wish I could keep it private.'

'I promise not to say anything, but what about Ginny. She's always asking me if I think you will get back together with her. So what are you going to say to her because she knows you're here and will probably want to talk to you?'

Harry sighed, 'I don't know, I can't be honest, not yet. Maybe I can just say after everything, I don't want to get into any sort of relationship, which I don't. This is the first time ever that I've had time to myself and I like it.'

'At least it is honest Harry, so if she asked, then tell her that.'

'Okay, but how do you feel about me now you know?'

'I feel the same way, if that's who you are, then it is and I will always love you.'

Harry hugged Hermione, 'Thanks Hermione, I was worried because you're the only person that has never deserted me.'

'I never will, now we should get back or Ron will come looking for us,' Hermione took Harry's hand and they joined the group of people all in the marquee, 'Ginny's watching you, so I can see her asking for a private word.'

'Yeah, I know she will, let's hope she doesn't hex me. But it's not like I can change anything and I don't want to. I've finally worked out who I am and I'm happy with the way I am and my life.'

'I'm happy for you Harry,' Hermione kissed his cheek before sitting next to Ron who was sitting with George, Lee and Angelina. None of them were saying anything, just sitting together. Harry watched all the Weasley's, George looked so lost where Mrs. Weasley looks like she's aged ten years, but Harry knew how she felt. As far as Harry was concerned, he lost a father when he lost Sirius. The Weasley's lost a brother and son. So they all would be feeling lost right now, wondering how to go on without one of their own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry did speak with Ginny and she wasn't happy when Harry told her they wouldn't be resuming their relationship. He explained he wasn't interested in starting any relations, that he wanted time to himself. So every visit to the Burrow after that was a little frosty.

Over the next month, Harry helped the staff and magical builders repair Hogwarts. They were all working nonstop to try and get Hogwarts ready to open by September. Harry did donate some money to Professor McGonagall so they could buy books that had been destroyed, also to buy new brooms for the school and anything they needed. At first she tried to refuse, but when Harry showed her the amount Sirius left him, she finally agreed but only when she said that she would have a small plaque placed in the trophy room stating that Harry Potter and Sirius Black donated the money to help Hogwarts rebuild. Harry wanted just Sirius' name on it, but McGonagall refused and it was the only way she would accept the money, so Harry relented.

On Harry's birthday, he did have a nice dinner at the Burrow with all the Weasley's along with his friends. Then the following day, Harry started looking for his own home, his first home. It took him two weeks, but ended up buying a nice house in Godric's Hollow. He always knew he wanted to live where his parents did and was lucky he found a house. It was a muggle house, so Harry decided to get rid of all the power except in one room. Then found a spell in one of his new books on how to block magic from entering that room. So over the next week, Harry furnished his home, he wasn't sure about style, he just went with things he liked the look off.

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating lunch when Minerva McGonagall sat beside him.

'We will be open on the first of September, which is only three weeks away. So I'm working on a few things. I need to know if you plan to return as a student and do your last year, but also if you plan to play quidditch?'

'I am returning Professor, I want to get my N.E.W.T.s, but I'm not going to play quidditch. I want to study and get the best grades I can now I will be able to concentrate on them. So if you asking about that, was the reason because you were going to give me captain again?'

'Yes, you were an excellent captain and a great player. I have someone else in mind, but I would like your opinion on that?'

'Ginny Weasley, she helped me a lot when I was captain and she does want to play professionally. She'll do a great job for Gryffindor.'

'That is who I had in mind, what do you think Ron will say about having his sister as his captain, if he decides to play that is?'

'I haven't spoken to Ron about any of that, but he knows Ginny's good and wants to play professionally, so I think if he does play, he'll be fine with it. I wasn't sure if we could come back and finish, you're going to have a lot more students here than ever before. Will the staff be able to cope Professor?'

'I have been able to get a few more staff members, so that will help. I spoke to the governors and Kingsley, we realised all of you should be allowed to return as we all know it wasn't really your fault you couldn't before. But we will have three lots of first years, the muggleborns that weren't allowed to attend. Everyone else will need to redo their last year, nothing that was taught by the death eaters could be considered proper lessons.'

'So Ginny and all the ones their age will still be in sixth year?'

'Yes, we did consider letting all the students start a year up, but they missed too much to ever try to catch up. One thing though, we will have a lot less Slytherin's as a lot of the children of Slytherin's were considered his supporters. So only those we know wanted nothing to do with him will be returning, but also Slytherin's from fifth year and below will return. Hopefully now that his is gone and most of their parents are not involved in the dark arts, they will settle down. I will tell you this though Harry and I'm sorry, this was Kingsley's idea. He is having aurors here when it opens. He just wants to let the parents know their children are safe, but he was also worried about you if the children of the ones that died decide to take their revenge out on you. It's not like when you needed to be guarded, they won't be with you all the time, but they will be keeping an eye on you.'

'When you said some of the Slytherin's will be returning, I did think about them, wondering if they would want to get back at me as we all know a lot of their parents did die or their locked up. So it's fine and like I said, I'm only going to be studying. I really need to get my grades back up and it's been over a year since I've revised for anything.'

'Do you wish to still be an auror?'

'Yeah, I think because of my life, it's what I'm suited for, so I need top grades for that. Luckily I will have Hermione to help me if I need it, but I don't think I will actually. Before it was all Voldemort, now I don't have to think about what he's up to. So when are the letters going out?'

'Everyone will receive them next week, so even though you are here through the day helping, it will still be owled to you.'

'I'll work on going shopping with Hermione and Ron, I need everything again. Most of my old stuff was left at the Dursleys and I know they would have burnt it all or made sure it was thrown out.'

'You've also grown taller and are finally looking healthy, so new robes will be needed as well. Anyway, I should get back to work, I'll talk to you later Harry.'

'I'll be here Professor,' Harry gave her a smile then got up and went outside to work on the castle again. It was almost fixed, but there were still a few things that needed repairing and with only three weeks left before it opens again, they needed to get Hogwarts finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When Harry woke the following Monday, an owl was sitting on the back of one of his chairs and it had a large envelope in its beak. Harry gave it a pat, took the envelope, then gave it a bit of food he always kept for Pig. Harry made himself some breakfast and a cup of tea before opening the envelope and got a surprise. It was his list of everything he needed for his seventh year, but he was also made head boy. Harry figured that would have gone to Ron since he'd been prefect, then Harry wondered how Ron would take the news. He would have his letter now and if Hermione got head girl and he never got the badge, then he might realise who did.

So after Harry cleaned up his dishes, he apparated to the Burrow and saw Hermione sitting there reading her letter, but Ron wasn't beside her.

'So did you get head girl?'

Hermione smiled, then showed her badge, 'Yes, do you think Ron will be head boy. His letter's here but he's still asleep.'

Harry took his hand out of his pocket to show Hermione the badge, 'Do you think he'll be upset?'

'Oh Harry, that's wonderful, but maybe. We never spoke about that so I don't know how he will feel.'

'Yeah,' Harry put the badge back in his pocket just as Mrs. Weasley stepped into the kitchen, 'Morning Mrs. Weasley.'

'Harry dear, morning, are you here because you also received your Hogwarts letters?'

'Yep, I thought we could go get fitted for robes and I need to buy everything again.'

'I want to go Harry, so let's hope Ron and Ginny will as well.'

'As you are now all adults, I won't need to come with you. So just be careful, the four of you.'

'We will Mrs. Weasley,' Harry sat beside Hermione as Ginny walked down stairs.

'Are they our Hogwarts letters?'

'Yes Ginny dear. Hermione and Harry want to go shopping for everything today. So you can go with them and Ron if you want, I won't be coming.'

'If you two don't mind, I'll come with you.'

'We don't mind Ginny.'

Ginny opened her envelope but noticed something, then she looked up at Harry and showed the badge that said she was quidditch captain.

'Professor McGonagall asked me Ginny, but I'm not playing this year. So I told her you would make the best captain.'

'Thanks, but why aren't you player, you're a brilliant seeker Harry?'

'I want to study and get my grades up, I need top grades to be an auror. You want to play quidditch, so you deserve that.'

'Thank you, but I'll seem strange without you on the team. Let's hope I can find a new seeker.'

'You could always take that position, you are good and won the cup for Gryffindor.'

'If I can't find anyone as good as you, then I might.'

'Oh Hogwarts letters,' Ron mumbled then dished himself up some breakfast.

'I'm quidditch captain Ron,' Ginny smirked at her brother.

'What?!' Ron yelled then looked at Harry, 'Why?'

'I'm not playing this year, I told Professor McGonagall I want to concentrate on my studies then told her Ginny would make the best captain.'

'So I will have my little sister as my captain,' Ron grimaced, 'Well, if you let me back on the team that is?'

'You are, I wouldn't make you try out Ron. But you will need to practice a lot, well we all do. We're all out of shape for quidditch.'

'Thanks Gin and I will,' Ron finished his breakfast then opened his envelope and started reading.

'I got head girl Ron,' Hermione said tentatively.

'Congratulations Hermione,' Ron kissed her cheek, 'I never got head boy, I wonder who did?'

'Um Ron,' Harry showed his badge, 'You're not mad at me, are you. I didn't know until I opened my envelope.'

Ron stared at the badge, then sighed, 'No, I'm not mad, it just means you and Hermione have to spend a lot of time together.'

'We do anyone, won't be much difference except when you two want to snog. So we're all heading out to buy our stuff.'

'Yeah, I better as well, none of my old robes fit anymore,' Ron turned to his mother, 'Can we afford all this mum?'

'Yes, thanks to what Harry gave us. I still don't like the idea of taking his money, but it is helping and he will get it back.'

'I know Mrs. Weasley, but everyone needs a hand sometimes and this was one time I could help.'

'I'll just get my bag,' Hermione said then went upstairs. Ginny headed upstairs as well.

'So you're really not going to play quidditch?'

'No, I've got time now to get my grades up and that's what I want to do. But I'll still go to the games and cheer you lot on.'

'You better.'

'Alright, we're ready. One thing though Harry, if it's alright that is. Since I'm captain, would you be able to lend me some money for a good broom?' Ginny asked tentatively.

'I can if you want, but I donated money to Hogwarts, so they now have the brand new Nimbus. But if you want your own broom, I can lend you some.'

'No, if they have those, then they'll be perfect, thanks.'

'Alright, let's go get this over with especially the amount of stuff we need.'

'Here you go,' Molly handed a small bag each to Ginny and Ron, why Harry handed a small one to Hermione. Then the four of them headed into Diagon Alley and it wasn't long before they bumped into some of their friends who were all doing the same thing, shopping for their Hogwarts stuff. As the group went about their shopping, reporters turned up and started shouting questions at Harry, but naturally, Harry ignored them until they got surrounded.

'Fine, just a couple, we're really busy right now.'

'We know Ron and Hermione are now a couple, is this young lady your girlfriend?'

'No, Ginny's my friend and Ron's sister, I'm not seeing anyone and have no intention of getting involved with anyone.'

'Rumours were you two were an item at one time.'

'We did date, that was before Dumbledore died. But I've come to think of Ginny as a sister, just like I do with Hermione and Ron as a brother.'

'So are all of you buying your Hogwarts things?'

Harry glanced at Ron who answered, 'Yes, we all want to finish our last year.'

'Do you think you will get a safe year this year?'

'We think so especially with aurors being placed at Hogwarts,' Harry said.

'When did you find that out Mr. Potter?'

'Professor McGonagall told me last week. As you all know I've been there helping repair the castle. She told me that the minister wants all the parents know that their kids will be safe and there's no danger, especially after last year.'

'Then we're sure you will finally have a normal, if not boring year at Hogwarts.'

'That's what we're hoping, well apart from studying,' Hermione said.

'We really need to finish our shopping,' Harry said.

'Just a couple of pictures then.'

'Alright,' Harry nodded to his friends and they all grouped together and stood for dozens of pictures, then the friends went off to finish their shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

On the first of September, Harry had a quick breakfast, made sure he had everything packed, put his robes on and pinned his badge to it. He stepped outside, sealed his house, then apparated to platform nine and three quarters. He stood down one end away from the crowd as he kept getting stared at by lots of the parents. Reporters were there, taking pictures of all the students, but of course, more of Harry.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny arrived and stood with Harry, then a lot of their friends also joined them. When the Hogwarts express arrived, Harry and Hermione stored their trunks then went into the prefects carriage and got a surprise when they saw Draco Malfoy who was head boy for Slytherin, but also, he gave them both a small smile. So the head boy and girl from each house spoke to the prefects, then they went about doing their duties, just making sure everyone was behaving.

Just before lunch, Harry and Hermione got back to their carriage after getting some food from the lady with the cart. They explained who the prefects for the four houses were along with the head boy and girl of each house.

'Do you really think we'll have a quiet year at Hogwarts?' Neville asked.

'It should be Neville, he's gone and so are most of his supporters, then the aurors that are going to be there will keep the Slytherin's in line,' Ron said.

'I think it will Neville,' Harry gave him a smile.

'Well I hope you're right because we all need it, not just because of the last few years, but we're studying for our N.E.W.T.s.'

'Yeah, and a lot of us haven't really studied for a long time. Are you going to get your N.E.W.T. In defence Neville, you are good enough.'

'Thanks Harry and at first I wasn't going to. But I think after everything we went through and what we all know, I want to. There will always be people out there who will cause trouble even if they aren't like him.'

'That's true Neville and even though I'm not planning on working in anything that needs good defence marks, I am still going to learn what I can and not just because I like to learn. We all should have as much experience as we can,' Hermione said.

'She's right, but I do need good marks to become an auror, defence was always my best subject. I wonder who they got to teach it though, because they got someone with the books we needed.'

'I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, as long as they know what their doing,' Ron said opening a pack of chocolate frog cards, 'Blimey.'

'What?' everyone asked together seeing Ron's face.

Ron handed the card to Harry, 'Oh you've got to be kidding me,' Harry sighed then showed everyone his own face on the card.

'It's not just you Harry, it's all of us,' Ron pulled out more cards, 'I got Fred.'

'Fred,' Ginny said staring at the card in her brother's hand.

'Um, if any of you get Remus and Tonks, let me know and I'll swap. I want them for Teddy.'

'You can have them Harry, but let's see if the lady has more,' Ron and Harry got up and found the lady down near the drivers carriage and Harry bought all the chocolate frog cards, then the group opened everyone one. Harry got a few of Remus and Tonks, more of him and of course his friends. So he split them up with everyone, but kept Remus and Tonks. Then he found one of Sirius.

'Harry, is everything okay?' Neville asked.

'Yeah,' Harry turned the card around, 'Sirius.'

'That could mean there's some with your parents as well, we'll ask everyone Harry, so you can have them,' Hermione said kindly.

'Thanks,' Harry stared at the picture of Sirius then read the back, 'They put on Padfoot.'

'He'll like that,' Ginny said.

'Yeah, he would,' Harry swallowed over the lump in his throat then put the cards in his bag.

When the friends noticed it was getting dark, they all got their trunks and bags ready. Harry and Hermione went out first, so they could help supervise the first years. They put their trunks on the platform, then they noticed the first years looking apprehensive towards Hagrid who was calling them.

'Professor Hagrid is a nice man, and happens to be a good friend of mine. If you want, I can take you down to him,' Harry saw all the kids nod, 'Come on, Hermione keep me a seat, I won't be long.'

Harry led the large group of first years, three lots of them down to Hagrid, 'They were a little nervous Hagrid.'

'Harry,' Hagrid hugged him, 'I'll take good care of them, but head boy eh, good one.'

'Thanks Hagrid, I better get back,' Harry turned, 'Hagrid will give you all a nice ride in the boats.' Harry smiled then headed back up to the thestral drawn carriages and the first thing he noticed was Ginny, Hermione and Ron all staring at one, 'I knew you'd be able to see them now, they are gentle though,' Harry gave one a pat before climbing into the carriage.

'There so strange looking, but we did ride them and they never hurt us, so they must be okay,' Ginny said.

'They are Ginny, very gentle,' Luna smiled serenely.

The carriages pulled away and Harry and his friends all heard the excited talk from the other carriages. They went through the gates of Hogwarts and everyone went silent. Last time they saw it, it was almost destroyed, now it was looking like it always did. Harry glanced at the forbidden forest, shuddered then looked back at the castle, but he noticed his friends had seen him. Harry just nodded then kept watching the castle until the carriages stopped. They climbed out and headed up the steps.

'Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, can I have a word please?' Minerva McGonagall asked.

'We'll meet you in there,' Harry said to their friends and joined his professor who was standing with a young dark haired man. 'Is something wrong Professor?'

'No, but this is a new student, transferred from Australia. Now normally it would be the head boy and girl's job to show him around, but I know you will be very busy. So I thought if the three of you could give Tobias a hand until he gets to know his way around. Neville, you don't have as many subjects as Hermione and Harry, that's why I thought I'd ask.'

'I don't mind Professor, so if Harry and Hermione get busy, I can help,' Neville put his hand out, 'Neville Longbottom.'

'Tobias Princeten,' he shook Neville's hand.

'Hermione Granger,' Hermione shook his hand.

'Harry Potter,' Harry shook his hand and saw his eyes widen, 'Yep, that's me.'

'Thank you, now why don't you take Tobias in and show him where Gryffindor table is.'

'We'll look after him Professor,' Neville said, 'Come on Tobias.'

'Thank you,' he smiled then followed the three into the great hall and sat next to Neville.

'This is a student who transferred from Australia, Tobias Princeten, our friends, who can introduce themselves,' Harry grinned, then watched as Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Dean and heaps of others all shook his hand and found out he was in sixth year. Ron, Hermione and Harry all notice the looks Ginny was giving Tobias, but so were a few of their other female friends. But Tobias either didn't seem to notice or if he did, he ignored it and Harry knew why the girls were looking, Tobias was cute but he kept that to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

After the sorting of more first years than Hogwarts had ever seen, the students got stuck into the great food. The talk rose in the great hall, but even then, Minerva McGonagall never asked for quiet, she just smiled at all the students. Harry did notice that there were three strange people at the staff table, so he knew two of them would be aurors, but he also saw Kingsley Shacklebolt who gave him a smile. After all the deserts were finished, Kingsley stood up instead of Professor McGonagall.

'Now Professor McGonagall will be giving her announcements in a few minutes. I just wanted to let all of you know that the man and woman sitting beside me are aurors and will be here through the night, two more will be here of a day. Now first let me say this, it is safe, this is just a precaution and so all of you will feel safe. After hearing all that happened last year, as minister, I was going to do all I could to make sure none of you ever suffer again. That is the only reason I am here tonight, to let you know there is no danger and they are here to make sure you stay safe. Now it's time to let Professor McGonagall make her announcements,' Kingsley got an applause, then sat down but glanced at Harry and nodded to him who nodded back why they listened to the headmistress tell everyone about the school rules, then introduced the new defence against the dark arts teacher. An older man named Greyson Ludlow.

As Minerva dismissed everyone, Kingsley and the aurors walked over to Harry.

'Hermione, could you and the prefects help the first years, I need a word with Harry.'

'Of course Minister, Harry will see you in the common room.'

Harry waited until everyone left, 'Professor McGonagall told me you were putting aurors here and since I have to put up with them,' Harry smiled at the two aurors, 'I hope you don't mind me asking questions, I want to be an auror.'

'We don't mind Mr. Potter.'

'Harry, I hate being called Mr. Potter.'

'They are here for what I said, to make everyone feel safe. But we have heard about a few threats aimed at you. So you need to be cautious, keep a look out for anything suspicious.'

'I will and it's not unexpected Kingsley. But you're opinion, are they just threats or do you think it's really serious?'

'That's hard to say Harry, that's why we're taking precautions. Now they aren't going to be following you around, but they will be keeping an eye on you.'

'Yeah, I figured and even though I can take care of myself, they do make me feel safer. I don't trust many people and I'm sure you know why, but if you put them here, then I know their okay because I do trust you and have with my life.'

'You can Harry, now, this is Cuthbert Green and Victoria Spencer. Through the day it will be Michael Pickford and Isobell Jones.' Harry and the aurors shook hands, 'We'll let you go settle in, and rest, you're going to need it.'

'Yeah, I do and have a lot to catch up on. That's why I said I wasn't playing quidditch this year, I want to study and get top grades.'

'Good, we could use a few more aurors. I'll see you later Harry,' Kingsley shook his hand then watched as he left the great hall, 'Try not to crowd him, but keep a close watch.'

'We will Minister,' Victoria said seriously.

Harry stepped in through the portrait whole, 'Still awake,' Harry smiled at his friends.

'We wanted to know what Kingsley wanted,' Ron said.

'You know, some threats against me. But that's not the only reason aurors are here. They really do want to let the students know their safe.'

'Are they serious threats Harry?' Hermione asked.

'They don't know, but Kingsley said they aren't taking any chances, so they will be keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.'

'And an eye on you as well,' Neville said.

Harry shrugged, 'Yeah, but I expected it. I'm not going to let it worry me though. The aurors can do their job, so I can study to become an auror,' Harry noticed Tobias looked nervous, 'Nothing to worry about Tobias, their just being cautious because of what happened last year.'

'Professor McGonagall explained that his death eaters were running the school and hurt students.'

'Yeah, Neville and Seamus were a mess when we got here, they used torture as punishment, so Kingsley just wants the students and parents to know all of us are safe and will be okay.'

'So you know the Minister for Magic?'

'Kingsley's a good friend,' Ron said, 'We've known him for a few years, before he became minister. But he was also Harry's personal guard a couple of times, so they became really close.'

'I don't trust a lot of people, but Kingsley I trust with my life. Anyway, I'm knackered, I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning,' Harry gave everyone a wave then went up to his room.

'He doesn't seem that bothered, does he?' Neville asked.

'After what he went through Neville, I don't think anything will worry Harry anymore,' Seamus shrugged.

'Did he really kill that dark lord?' Tobias asked.

'Yep, right in the great hall, after we all thought Voldemort killed Harry that is. I'm sure you'll hear a lot Tobias, just don't go asking Harry though. He gets reporters always asking him and he hates talking about himself. He told us he just wants to put the last seventeen years behind him and start fresh, which is what we're all going to do.'

'Harry will be friends with anyone, but he hates attention because he's always received it, ever since he started here. You know, the boy who lived, then all the other names his been given. So he always tells anyone, it's Harry, just Harry.'

'I'm sure I will learn it all, but so I can since I am now a student here, are there books on what happened and that dark wizard?'

'Plenty and all are updated to include everything that happened the night Voldemort died. I can show you where the library is tomorrow if you want, I have to go there and get some books,' Hermione said.

'Thanks because I'm going to need to learn as much as I can. It was nice to meet all of you, goodnight,' Tobias smiled then headed up to find his bed.

'He seems nice, but I noticed a lot of girls giving him looks,' Neville said.

'He is very nice looking, not my type though. I like red heads,' Hermione smiled then pulled Ron into a private corner for a goodnight snog.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Over the next couple of weeks, every student realised how much work they had to do, especially the seventh years. After the last class on Friday, Harry sighed in relief, and instead of heading up to Gryffindor tower, he headed to the hospital wing.

'Mr. Potter, is there something I can help you with and I hope it's not another injury.'

Harry chuckled, 'No, nothing like that. I thought you'd know, see over the years, I've found how much healers can heal, things doctors can't. So I was wondering about eyesight, if there was anything I could do to get rid of my glasses, otherwise I might get contact lenses, it would help when I become an auror.'

'There is a potion that has to be taken weekly Harry, but it's very expensive. So normally we don't mention it unless we get asked.'

'I don't mind the expense or even taking a potion once a week.'

'It's fifty galleons every week, but you can buy a six month worth at once if you like. Are you sure you could afford that?'

'Yeah, I can, I'm sure you've heard how Sirius left me everything and his family were pretty rich.'

'Than I can organise to have some delivered here from St Mungo's, but you will need to get me the money first.'

'I can bring it up after dinner if you like, I have enough on me to cover six month's worth.'

'That will be fine and I do know they are working on that potion, to try and make it last longer. If I hear anything I will let you know.'

'Thanks Madame Pomfrey, now I better get stuck into all my work,' Harry gave her a smile and turned to leave, 'Tobias, hi.'

'Harry, I'm not disturbing you am I?'

'No, just finished,' Harry gave him a smile then left, but wondered why Tobias was in the hospital wing, then thought it wasn't any of his business. But Harry found himself staring at Tobias a lot and thought he was cute, but had no idea if he was gay or not. He'd seen the looks all the girls give Tobias, but he doesn't seem to pay any attention to the girls. Harry got back to Gryffindor tower, then sat at one of the tables and pulled his books out.

'Last chance Harry, are you sure you don't want to play seeker?' Ginny asked.

'Nope, sorry Ginny, that team is all yours, good luck.'

'Thanks,' Ginny grimaced then left the tower as Ron ran to catch up with her, why Hermione sat opposite Harry.

'Don't say it Hermione, we can help Ron catch up on any work he might get behind in.'

'I wasn't going to say anything and I figured he deserved to have this last year, just like you, that's why I can't understand why you don't want to play.'

'I want to concentrate on work and get the best grades I can.'

Hermione stared at Harry for a minute, 'You want to make sure they see you as someone that can do the work and not who you are, don't you Harry?'

Harry shrugged, 'Yeah, I don't want to be accepted just because I killed Voldemort. You know a lot of that was luck, a lot of everything was luck. So I really want to prove I can do it.'

'Alright, I do understand, so let's get to work. At least we have a defence against the dark arts teacher that knows what he's talking about. He does seem to be hesitant with you though. Do you think it's just who you are?'

'Yeah, I do but once he sees I still need to learn stuff, hopefully he will relax around me. Oh I wanted to tell you, I went to see Madame Pomfrey. They have a potion I can take weekly and I won't need my glasses. Its fifty galleons a week and I can buy six months worth. I have to take her up the money after dinner.'

'I know you can afford it, but why would you want to spend that type of money. You could just go get contact lenses.'

'I thought of that, but since I can afford the potion, it will be easier, especially if I do become an auror. She did say they are working on making it last longer. So hopefully I can take it only once a month. Now let's get to work, we have so much to do.'

'Yes, we do,' Hermione pulled her quill and ink out and started working just like Harry was doing.

After dinner, Harry took some money up to Madame Pomfrey, she said the potion will be there at lunch time tomorrow. Then she spoke to Harry about a young man that was gay and he needed someone he could talk to. Harry agreed, then she told him the name which made Harry smile and he couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the evening.

The following day, Harry went up to the hospital wing again, 'I bet it doesn't taste the best, but you'd think I'd be used to all yours by now.'

'Behave Mr. Potter,' she handed Harry a large potion bottle, then a small one. 'Just fill the small one and that's how much you take once a week.'

'I'll do one now and see how it goes,' Harry poured some into his small vial, then drunk the potion, 'It doesn't taste that bad actually,' Harry took his glasses off then looked around before reading the label, 'It works, I can see perfectly. This is great, thanks Madame Pomfrey.

She smiled, 'You're welcome, but I have to say Harry, you can really see how unusually green your eyes are now you don't have your glasses on.'

'You knew my mother, are they the same colour as hers?'

'Yes, exactly the same colour but also the same shape.'

'Thanks,' Harry smiled then put his potion into his bag and headed out. When he got to Gryffindor tower he spotted Tobias, 'Hi, um Madame Pomfrey said you wanted to talk to someone and she mentioned me.'

'Yes, I was surprised, I thought you and Hermione were together.'

'No, we're just best friends, Hermione is with Ron. If you want to talk tonight, we can go somewhere that's a bit more private and we won't get caught either.'

'Um, but we're not allowed out of the house rooms after curfew.'

'Yeah, I know, but I have a couple of things that make sneaking around this place easy. So after dinner, we'll need to do at least an hour of homework, I'm drowning in it at the moment.'

'Yes, so am I, I need top grades to be a healer. But if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you wearing glasses?'

'I got a potion, I have to take it once a week, but I can see perfectly. I was just going to put it in my trunk before getting lunch. If you want to wait, we can go down together?'

'Yes, I'd like that Harry, thanks.'

'Won't be long,' Harry gave the password then hurried up to his trunk, put his potion away, then went back down to Tobias, where they talked all the way down through the school, then sat together to get lunch and everyone started asking the same question, where were Harry's glasses.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

That night, after doing some of his homework, Harry got Tobias attention, who packed his stuff, took his bag up to his room before leaving through the portrait hole, Harry did the same thing before stepping over to Hermione.

'Hermione,' Harry whispered, 'I'm going to be gone for a while. If anyone asks, just say I needed to speak with the aurors.'

'Where are you going Harry, it's after curfew?'

'I'm talking to a bloke that I've been checking out, that's just between us, okay.'

'Alright, but are you taking the cloak and map?'

'Already got it, thanks,' Harry kissed her cheek and stepped out of the portrait hole and saw Tobias, 'Get under here,' Harry threw the cloak over both of them, 'We're heading to the seventh floor and I have this map to make sure no teachers or Filch is around,' Harry showed the map to Tobias, 'I'll explain later, come on but keep your footsteps light and stay close.'

'Okay and you are going to need to explain all this.'

Harry and Tobias got to the seventh floor, Harry put his finger to his lips, then slipped out from the cloak and walked past the wall three times. As soon as the door opened, both of them stepped in.

'What is this room Harry?'

'Room of requirement, you need to think of what you want the room to turn into, then walk passed the wall three times and the door appears.'

'So this is the room you taught the DA in?'

'How did you know about that?'

'In one of the books I've been studying.'

'Oh, well yeah, but it didn't look like this. It had cushions for when we practiced spells and it was larger as well, along with a lot of books on advanced defence against the dark arts. I thought since we were just talking, I'd just have a room like the common room,' Harry lit the fire, 'I know it's not really cold enough, it just makes it feel better.'

'It's cold to me, Australia is a very warm country, so to me, this is winter.'

'Wait till you get to our winter, then you'll feel the cold.' Harry sat down, 'Kreacher.'

With a snap, the old elf appeared before Harry, 'Master Harry called.'

'Yeah, could you bring two cups of hot chocolate?'

'Kreacher will be right back Master Harry,' he snapped his fingers and was gone, but was back within a minute, 'Is there anything else Master Harry wishes?'

'No thanks Kreacher,' Harry waited until he left before facing Tobias, 'My godfather left me Kreacher, but I don't like the idea of owning a house elf, so Dumbledore suggested I leave him here to work in the kitchens with the other house elves.'

'At least you can get hot chocolate when you want, especially on a cold night,' Tobias sat beside Harry and took the other cup, 'When Madame Pomfrey told me you were gay, I was surprised. I heard you went out with two girls, Ginny being one, then I saw you with Hermione all the time.'

'Yeah, but with what my life was like, I never got a chance to really work it out. Only after the fighting did I finally get a chance to think about me and not Voldemort. When did you figure it out?'

'Two years ago, I was watching a couple of the boys at the orphanage and I realised.'

'Oh, I didn't know you were raised in an orphanage, was it a muggle one, like here?'

'Yes, that's hard, you can't talk about magic, or do any work, well after everyone went to sleep I would sit in bed and do a bit, not much though. I read about your parents, were you raised in an orphanage?'

'No, with my mother's sister, but they hated me and were muggles, so they were scared. I spent a lot of time at Ron's place, unless I was here. So are you staying or going back to Australia?'

'Staying, I found out that my parents came from England, but that's all I know about them. The people at the orphanage couldn't tell me anything. They found me just inside the doors when I was only a week old with a note saying my name and my parents couldn't keep me because it was dangerous and they were right in the middle of a war in England.'

'So it wouldn't have been long after I was born, sometime in that first year.'

'Yes, I've worked that out with everything I've been reading.'

'So you wanted to talk to someone that was gay.'

'Yeah, well I went to speak with Madame Pomfrey, but she said she can only talk to seventh years, that's when she asked if I wanted to speak with you. I'm not really naive to what's involved with being gay, but I've never wanted to tell anyone. It's not really accepted in Australia.'

'Same here, that's why no one knows about me, well apart from Hermione and she will always keep that to herself until I tell her it's okay. I thought I'd give myself time to get used to the idea of knowing I'm gay, then maybe meet someone. I brought this for you to read, just don't tell Madame Pomfrey,' Harry pulled a book out of his jacket, 'I've gone through it, but you can, I don't need it back.'

'Thanks, but can I ask you, are you seeing anyone or maybe checking someone out?'

'I've been watching someone,' Harry glanced up at Tobias, 'Well, it was you and I didn't know you were gay. I noticed all the girls staring you, but you didn't seem to take any notice, so I was hoping.'

Tobias grinned, 'I'd checked you out then I read about you going out with girls, so I didn't think I'd have a hope. So we've both checked each other out.'

'Yeah,' Harry said softly but he was feeling a little awkward.

'So have you ever kissed a bloke?'

'No, I kissed Ginny and Cho, but not a bloke. Do you think we should?'

'I'd like to, if you want to that is,' Tobias moved closer to Harry, then within seconds they were both snogging with their arms around each other until they were lying down on the sofa, 'Wow,' Tobias panted heavily.

'Yeah, wow, you snog good.'

'So do you, um, I'd like to do this again.'

'So would I, if you want to, we can meet here every night, or even just one of the unused classrooms and put a few charms around the room.'

'I like it here, we have a fire and a sofa.'

'I'll be in that and I do have my cloak and map, so we won't get caught by Filch.'

'Yeah, you do,' Tobias grinned, then they were snogging again, but Harry groaned loudly as Tobias slipped his tongue into his mouth, so Harry decided to do the same thing. So they just kept kissing but also using their tongues to dance around the other, feeling each other and tasting each other and both were thoroughly enjoying themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry and Tobias stayed in the room for a couple of hours, not just snogging, also talking, but more snogging than anything, they decided to be a couple but keep it to themselves, at least for now. Then they put the cloak over themselves and stepped out into the corridor, but they held hands as they walked back to Gryffindor tower. Harry gave the sleeping fat lady the password and they stepped quietly inside, when they saw it was empty, Harry pulled the cloak off, gave Tobias a smile then they went up to their own beds, but all both of them could think about was the other and that's how they fell asleep, with the thoughts of who they had been snogging for the last couple of hours.

The following morning, Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table when Hermione sat beside him.

'So, how did it go?' she asked quietly.

Harry grinned, 'Wonderful and he snogs great.'

'Do I get to know who it is?'

'Not yet, he doesn't want anyone to know, at least for a while. But Hermione, I really like him and didn't want to stop snogging him.'

Hermione laughed, 'Does he like you too?'

'Yes, he said he'd been checking me out but didn't know I was gay as I went out with two girls,' Harry saw Tobias walk into the hall and he felt himself blush because his dream last night had been very erotic, so he lowered his head.

Hermione had seen Harry blush then saw Tobias and wondered if that's who Harry was with last night. Tobias had a lot of girls staring at him, but he never took any notice of them, so maybe he was gay. The way Harry just acted, it had to mean Tobias.

'You just gave it away Harry,' Hermione whispered, Harry looked up at her, 'I saw you blush when Tobias walked in, so am I right?'

'Alright, yes, it's Tobias, don't let him know though.'

'I won't, but why did you blush, I thought you said you snogged, nothing else.'

'That's all we did do, I was thinking about my dream.'

'Oh, so it was an erotic dream?'

'Hermione,' Harry glanced around to make sure no one overheard.

'Don't worry Harry, I won't let on. But you know you can't keep it a secret forever.'

'We know, but we want to get to know each other first. What do you think Ron will say?'

'I don't know, but when you do tell him, make sure you're alone, with me of course, but no one else.'

'I plan to,' Harry glanced down at Tobias who was staring at him, Harry smiled, then Tobias smiled, 'I want to show we're together, not hide it.'

'You should be able to, maybe talk to him, see about showing you're a couple, but if you do, still talk to Ron first.'

'Yeah, I will, but this is why I want to show it. You get to sit with Ron, snog him no matter who's around, I want to do the same thing.'

'Then talk to him and if you're both ready to come out, then don't let anyone stop you or make you feel it's wrong, because it's not.'

'Hermione's right,' Tobias said from behind, 'After last night, I realised I don't want to hide this Harry, but I know you need to tell your friends.'

'Then I'm going to tell them straight away. I'll find you after I've spoken to them.'

'I'll be waiting for you,' Tobias smile then walked off.

'Hmm,' Harry groaned, 'his so cute.'

Hermione laughed loudly, 'You're such a girl.'

'Hermione,' Harry glared, 'I'm not a girl.'

'I know, but you're acting like one that's in love, or in lust.'

Harry shook his head, 'Yeah, in lust, anyway, I need to tell Ron and Neville, then the others, do you think I should tell them separately or together?'

'With Ron, definitely alone.'

'Alright, is he still asleep because I should wait until he's eaten at least.'

'Yes, so give it an hour then meet us both back in here and we'll go somewhere to talk.'

'I might go find Tobias then,' Harry grinned and Hermione laughed then he hurried from the hall and found Tobias near the black lake, 'Let's find somewhere private for now, I have to wait until Ron wakes up.'

'I'm in but you know this place better than I do.'

'Follow me,' Harry grinned and the two of them walked off. They went down towards Hagrid's hut, but went behind it, 'Hagrid's a good friend, so if he sees us, he'll keep it to himself,' Harry leant against the wall and Tobias stepped right up to Harry and they instantly started to snog, 'Are you sure you're ready for everyone to know?' Harry asked the moment their lips parted.

'I want to be able to sit with you, hold your hand or snog, well, snog more,' Tobias grinned.

'Yeah, so do I, but just in case, you might get a cold reception from Ron, for all I know, all of my male friends might not like it, I just don't know.'

'As long as we're together, I don't care.'

'I feel the same,' Harry grabbed hold of Tobias' belt and pulled him back to him where they lips met again and their tongues instantly started to move, their hands were all over each other and under the other's shirt.

When it was time for Harry to talk to Ron, Harry waited until Tobias walked away, then he went into the great hall and saw Hermione and Ron. Harry got Hermione's attention than his friends followed him into an empty classroom.

'Hermione said you needed to tell me something, so what's going on Harry?'

'During the time I stayed here, I worked something out. Then I spoke to Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore's portrait, they agreed and told me why I never realised before. But the reason is not important, it's what I work out that I hope you can handle.'

'You're confusing me Harry and it's too early for that, so just tell me.'

'Um,' Harry looked at Hermione then back at Ron, 'I'm gay and have a boyfriend.'

Ron's mouth dropped open, 'Gay, boyfriend, so you're a queer?'

'Ron, that's not a nice thing to call Harry.'

'What, you're okay with him being like that?'

'Yes I am, there's nothing wrong with it Ron, and you can't help who you have feelings for and Harry has feelings for a man. He's no different than what you knew five minutes ago, the only difference it now you know he prefers to kiss men and not girls.'

'It is wrong,' Ron grimaced then hurried from the room.

Harry sighed, 'I'm not going to let Ron stop me or make me feel guilty. I want to be with Tobias and he wants to be with me. So can you go tell Neville, in private for now, but everyone will see us together by lunch time.'

'Give him time and to get used to seeing you together.'

'I hope that's all he needs, but thanks Hermione,' Harry hugged her then left the classroom, found Tobias near the lake again, 'He didn't take it well but I don't care,' Harry slipped his hand into Tobias'.

'Are you sure Harry?'

'Positive, I want us to be able to be together. So for now, let's just sit here.'

Tobias nodded, then sat down against the tree, and Harry sat facing him, they were holding each other's hands why they talked and if anyone saw them, they never took any notice. They were happy with the way they were and weren't going to hide it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

When it got close to lunch, Harry and Tobias kept holding hands as they made their way into the castle and into the great hall. They saw a few double takes from some of the other students, but ignored them. They just sat together, dished up some lunch and started eating, but talked the whole time. Harry did place a bit of food inside Tobias' mouth, then groaned as Tobias sucked his finger.

'Will you two behave, there are young children here and you're head boy Harry,' Hermione shook her head as she sat down with them.

'Sorry, couldn't help myself,' Harry grinned, 'So did you tell Neville?'

'Yes, and his fine, said as long as you're happy that's all that matters. But he did say something else.'

'What?'

'Well, he said if you want to shag blokes, that's your choice and who you are.'

'We do, probably soon,' Tobias said straight forward as he gazed at Harry.

Harry stared into Tobias' dark eyes and felt his stomach clench, 'Hmmm, yeah,' Harry licked his lips then pulled Tobias' face to him and snogged him right there in the middle of the great hall.

'You're getting a lot of looks and most are smiling, well except the girls who all look either shocked or jealous.'

Tobias and Harry's lips parted, they grinned then faced Hermione, but noticed everyone watching them, so they both smiled then finished eating.

'So is that why Harry?' Ginny said as she sat down but she was smiling.

'Yeah, I wasn't ready to tell anyone. Are you okay with us, you know, gay's?'

'Fine and you know why, something Ron doesn't know.'

'No, why?'

'Charlie's gay, we talk about all the blokes he shags, he's a real flirt and just won't get serious.'

'So that's why he hasn't settled down and why he tells your mum he has lots of girlfriends. How do you think your parents will be when they hear about me?'

'Fine, they know about Charlie, but their waiting for him to tell them. It's more acceptable today Harry, not like it was years ago. You and Tobias look good together, but I know a lot of girls are upset, including me. First I lose you, then Tobias turns out gay, the two best looking blokes in the school, I can't win.'

Harry and Tobias laughed loudly, 'You'll find someone Ginny, you're a great girl, smart, sexy, fiery and great looking.'

'What Harry said,' Tobias said.

'Thank you, but I might wait until after I win the cup, too busy right now.'

'So you're gay Harry,' Neville grinned as he sat beside him, 'Why did you take so long to tell us?'

'Just getting used to the knowledge myself, then Tobias and I got together, so we thought it was time to let everyone know.'

'Blimey, you like to surprise everyone mate,' Seamus said as he sat down and dean sat next to him, 'But you went from snogging Ginny the last time we were all here, now you're snogging Tobias.'

'Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey said it was my life why I never worked it out before. I mean, I like Ginny, she's a great girl and if I was straight yeah, I'd still be snogging her, but I'm gay,' Harry grinned, 'It's good to say it and not hide it.'

'Yeah, it is and also to show it,' Tobias said then grabbed Harry's head and their lips met in another passionate and intense snog.

Loud whistles went round the great hall, but also a few crude comments, like go shag in your rooms not in front of everyone, that came from the older students.

'Will you two behave or go somewhere private,' Hermione said but everyone heard the humour in her voice.

'Alright, we'll finish lunch then find somewhere private,' Harry grinned again, 'But Tobias snogs so good and has a wicked tongue.'

'Oh blimey, we're not going to get much sense out of Harry.' Dean shook his head.

'Sorry,' Harry laughed then finished eating his lunch.

'Harry, look,' Tobias jerked his head towards another table and all of them turned to see a Ravenclaw seventh year bloke kissing a Hufflepuff bloke, then they saw two girls kissing at the end of the Gryffindor table.

'You two got all the gays to come out by the look of it,' Neville said, 'Oh another couple of blokes snogging.

Minerva McGonagall stepped into the great hall and stared around before she walked over to the Gryffindor table.

'Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, I walk in here and see gay couples kissing, do you know why they are showing it all of a sudden?'

'Well Harry and Tobias were kissing and everyone saw them, so it looks like they decided to show they were gay as well.' Hermione explained.

'Oh so Harry finally worked it out. You do know I knew when you were here last, then I couldn't work out why you were snogging Miss Weasley.'

'Well Dumbledore thinks it was my life, I never really got a chance to think about that, well any of that, had too much on my mind.'

'Very true Harry. But now a warning, keep it decent, the pair of you, well, I should say all you couples, gay or straight. There are young children here that will watch you lot because of who you are.'

'We will Professor, but a bit of snogging won't hurt the young kids to see.' Harry said.

'That's fine as long as hands don't start to wander, I know what all you young people are like, and you just can't help yourselves,' Minerva nodded then headed up to the staff table.

'I heard a few girls saying that the two best looking blokes in the school are gay and their all upset,' Luna said as she sat down with Harry and his friends.

'I did too, the both of you just broke the hearts of a lot of girls.' Cho said.

'Well we are gay, don't know about best looking blokes, I know Tobias is, I've been checking him out since we started.'

'You are gorgeous Harry, why do you think I was checking you out.'

'Thanks babe,' Harry grinned then kissed Tobias again, 'Oh Tobias, this is Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang, some more good friends, Luna, Cho, Tobias Princeten.'

'Nice to meet you Luna, Cho,' Tobias shook their hands.

'It's pleasure to meet you Tobias,' Cho smiled.

'Nice to meet you, but do you know I snogged a girl.'

'Are you gay Luna?' Neville asked.

'No, I just wanted to see what it felt like. Harry's the only boy I've kissed.'

'I beg your pardon, when was this?' Ginny asked.

'Um, I don't remember that Luna, so I don't think we ever snogged.'

'Not a proper snog Harry, but I did give you a kiss after we spoke that day in the forbidden forest, when we were watching the thestrals.'

'Oh right, sorry, I had a lot on my mind that day.'

'What day was this Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Right after Sirius died. You know how I didn't want to talk about him, so I was in the forbidden forest, watching the thestrals when Luna stood beside me. She told me about how her mother died when she was young, then I just started talking about Sirius.'

'Luna could understand how you felt Harry, we couldn't, not at the time. It's different now as we've all lost people we're close to.' Ginny said sadly.

'Harry, we need to talk to you,' Michael the auror said as he stepped beside the group with Isobel the other auror.

'Oh you both look serious, it's about these threats, isn't it?'

'Yes, can we talk here or would you prefer in private?' Isobel asked.

'Here's fine, my friends know everything and so does my boyfriend,' Harry smiled at Tobias who put his arm around Harry and again all Harry's friends noticed he didn't look that upset with the news the aurors were about to give him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Dean and Seamus moved up so the two aurors could sit down opposite Harry ready to tell him what was going on.

'We were contacted by someone that has ears in the right places. He said normally they wouldn't talk in front of him as they know he won't be involved. This time he got lucky and overheard them talking about revenge for their parents dying, so they were going to hurt you by taking Ginny, but they haven't seen you two together, so they weren't sure if you were back together with her.'

'Well no we're not, I'm gay and with Tobias and they would know that by now, they'll go after him, won't they?' Harry tightened his hold on his boyfriend.

'Yes, he never heard that but since we've seen you two sitting together and snogging, he's the one they'll be looking at.'

'So can you two keep Tobias safe?'

'One of us will be on him all the time and Gawain is sending another auror today. But all of your friends could be targeted Harry.'

'The DA can handle that lot, can't we?' Neville said looking around and all of them nodded.

'We know you can Neville, but if there not worried about being caught, they might go for more than just normal duelling, they might use unforgivables on you. So we want all of you to stay in pairs, no one should be alone. Now I know you have more friends, this lot is the closest, but one's missing, where's Ron?'

'Oh, he didn't like the idea I'm gay, he took off. Hermione, do you know where he might have gone, he needs to be warned.'

'No, I don't, I could get the map and find him?'

'It's in my pouch on my bed if you want to get it, but don't go up alone.'

'Isobel can go with you Hermione, but what's this map?'

'Map of Hogwarts, shows everyone and where they are, except the room of requirement, the room's unplottable.'

'Any chance we could keep it with us, we can watch these blokes and you lot at the same time?'

'Sure, I'm not really using it at the moment, well I was going to tonight,' Harry looked at Tobias, 'We might stay in the common room, or even up in the dorm room.'

'Yeah, we can do that, means no shagging though.'

Harry stared into Tobias' dark eyes again, 'Hmmm, um, we'll work around that if you want to?'

'Oh yeah,' Tobias grinned.

'You two are not going to be shagging in your bed with us there,' Seamus said.

'You won't see us or hear us Seamus, Hermione, Ron and I used some great enchantments when we were away, had snatches right near us, they never saw or heard a thing.'

'Look, serious Harry, forget the shagging for a minute.' Michael said.

'Sorry Michael.'

'I'll go get the map and look for Ron,' Hermione and Isobel headed out of the great hall.

'If they were going after Ginny, but now know you're with Tobias, do you have classes together?'

'I'm in sixth year.'

'I share classes with Tobias,' Ginny said, 'we can partner up if you want.'

'Good, do that, but I don't remember Tobias being mentioned as part of the DA.'

'I wasn't, I only just came over from Australia.'

'Thought the accent was strong, okay, well how are you at defence?'

'Actually, my worst subject, I never needed to worry about that and I always wanted to be a healer, I'm not really a fighter.'

'I know you're busy Harry, maybe it might be time to give Tobias the DA treatment. At least get him up to speed.'

Harry chuckled, 'Sorry, did you say get him up?'

'Blimey Harry, forget the shagging for a minute will you and listen to Michael,' Neville shook his head.

'Sorry, serious, right. Um yeah, I could do a bit a training with Tobias. If McGonagall gives us permission we can use the room of requirement again because it would be better to have the extra room.'

'I'll speak with her about that, she does know of these threats. Tobias, you'll need to concentrate on what Harry teachers you, not on him.'

'All I can do is try, he's just so cute.'

'I think these two will spend more time snogging than training,' Seamus laughed.

'No, I want Tobias safe, we'll train, then snog and hopefully shag.'

'Back to the shagging, stop and take this seriously Harry.'

'Sorry,' Harry shrugged,' So I think I know who this person is that told you, but how did he hear what they were saying?'

'He'd been trying to get some time alone without them giving him looks or saying things to him. So he disillusioned himself why he sat on his bed to do his work. They walked into the room, not seeing him there and started talking. Sometimes luck is on our side.'

'I've had a lot of those, like watching Snape's memory. I never went up to Dumbledore's office to watch it, I went to talk to his picture, but he wasn't there.'

'Then it was lucky and if you didn't bloody Voldemort would still be here.'

'Hermione and Isobel told me what's going on, but there not after Ginny now, or you don't think they will be,' Ron said as he stepped over to Michael.

'No, they would have seen Harry snogging Tobias, a lot, so he's the one we have to watch now. But all of you could be targeted, so we want you lot in pairs. If for any reason you can't, let us know. Now between the three of us, one will always be on Tobias.'

'Are you explaining the situation Michael?' Minerva asked.

'Yes and Harry's going to give Tobias some defence lessons. Could he use the room of requirement for that?'

'Yes, that would be fine,' Minerva saw Harry and Tobias look at each other, 'But if you do use that room, behave.'

'We're just going to train Professor,' Harry said but tried not to smile.

'Yeah, right, the way you two have been all over each other. Maybe we could train in there with them,' Neville said then saw Harry scowl making him laugh, 'See, I know you Harry, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to be alone with Tobias.'

'Thanks Neville,' Harry shook his head then turned to Tobias, 'We'll train.'

'Okay, as long as there's a lot of snogging,' Tobias grinned, grabbed Harry's head and kissed him again.

'There not taking this very seriously,' Michael said, 'but they need to, so unlock those lips will you.'

'They only just got together Michael, it's going to be hard for them to stop that,' Hermione said, 'Harry, stop it and listen to the aurors.'

Harry and Tobias moved back but kept staring at each other, 'Yeah, aurors,' Harry said quietly.

Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Cho, the aurors and Professor McGonagall all chuckled watching Harry and Tobias, Ron noticed everyone seemed fine watching two blokes snog and wonder if he'd been wrong. So he turned back to watch his friend and realised he did want Harry to be happy and if that meant with a bloke, then he'd just have to get used to it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry shook his head, 'Sorry, we're serious. Maybe we could all train together again, because Michael is right, they might go after any of my friends, not just Tobias.'

'Well, we all liked you training us Harry, so we're in,' Seamus said.

'We will have to work on time, we've got homework and Harry and I have to do our duties as head boy and girl.'

'Don't forget quidditch training, Ginny's put a good team together, but we do need to get used to each other,' Ron said.

'So you seem okay now Ron,' Harry said.

'Yeah, sorry, it's just a shock to find out my best mate is gay, who slept in my room for years.'

'I wasn't going to jump into bed with you Ron, you're not my type,' Harry laughed making everyone laugh because Ron's ears went red.

'I would love to train with Harry again, but I have quidditch to. So could you work around ours as well as Gryffindor's?' Cho asked.

'We can work something Cho, I'll make sure of it since Harry doesn't seem to be listening.' Hermione said as everyone watched Harry and Tobias.

'They can't be serious, can they Minerva?' Michael said.

'I think after the last few years with Voldemort, they are all determined to have some fun and a normal year here. Then think of it Michael, this group did go up against Voldemort and his death eaters. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna all went up against his worst when they were only fifteen, fourteen in Ginny's case. From what Kingsley said, they were holding their own by the time the order of the phoenix got there. So I don't think they will have any problems against the other student in this school.'

'That's true, but they are children of death eaters, who use dark magic, not like all of you who don't.'

'Well I have used unforgivables, two of them, but that was during the war. Kingsley said I wouldn't get into trouble because of that.'

'That is another thing, Harry taught all of them to beat the imperius curse so at least we know they can fight that off.'

'I can't, it's a seventh year lesson, so I don't learn that till next year.'

'Then I'll start you with that, we can't have them cursing you with that babe.'

'It didn't take long for all of us to learn that Tobias, you just need to keep your mind clear, so you can't be thinking of snogging Harry,' Neville said.

'Okay, well I know this is serious, so I'll concentrate, then just snog Harry after.'

'It's impossible, oh here's Leslie,' Michael waved over another man, 'Leslie, great, this is the lot that needs watching. But Harry's going to start training them again. Now Tobias is Harry's boyfriend, so we think he's in the most danger right now, one of us will be on him at all times. Now introductions, you should know Harry Potter, then Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, they were some of the DA and Tobias, sorry, don't know you're last name.'

'Princeten.'

'Then Tobias Princeten, now you lot, work on some times to get together to train. We'll be keeping an eye on you and remember, stay in pairs at all times.'

'We'll be fine Michael, but thanks,' Harry watched the aurors leave then turned to Tobias, 'I know you looked worried, but you'll be okay. Between the training and the aurors, you'll be safe.'

'I get that, but I'm more worried about learning, I'm not good at defence.'

'Tobias, I was hopeless. I couldn't even disarm someone until Harry started teaching the DA, now I'm as good as everyone else.'

'He's right, Neville wasn't very good, mainly because he lacked confidence. But after the death eaters escaped, he really started to learn and apart from Hermione, Neville was the fastest in learning anything I taught them, so you'll be okay.'

'Harry will get you up on it all Tobias, he's a great teacher,' Ron said.

'He seems to be good at everything, I can't wait to find out what else he's good at.'

'Oh stop it, both of you.' Ginny chuckled.

'I never said with what, did I?'

'I don't want to know any of that, just remember, younger students look to all of you as their hero's, so behave yourselves,' Minerva shook her head as she walked off.

'Which ones do you think are making these threats Harry?' Seamus asked and the whole group all stared over at the Slytherin table and noticed they were being watched. But Harry and his friends at the Gryffindor table grinned hugely and gave the Slytherin's a little wave before making them all break up laughing.

'They have no chance, not against us,' Neville asked.

'The DA rules,' the group shouted, 'If the DA fight, we win, you can put us to the test. No one is as good as us, Dumbledore's army is the best,' Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Cho, Luna, Seamus and Dean shouted together making them laugh again. Everyone in the great hall cheered and applauded, apart from the Slytherin's who were scowling, but that just it made everyone laugh louder.

Michael, Isobel and Leslie stared at the da group, but even they couldn't help laughing. 'I think their right, those Slytherin's won't stand a chance, not against them. But we do our job just the same and I really hope more than just Harry wants to become an auror. Imagine if we had that group as aurors, I think it will really show our world where here to keep them safe.'

'You're right Michael, even with the threats, none of them seem all that concerned. If you could guess, who out of that lot will want to be aurors?'

'Apart from Harry who we know wants to be one, I think Seamus and Cho might, but there are some others that were DA, but they aren't sitting there. I've been watching all of them through the week. I think also terry and Ernie might. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see. But I'd say at least five of the DA will join the aurors and pass all the tests, no problem.'

'If there's only five, then at least we'll have enough now, that will make eleven, counting Gawain,' Leslie said.

Harry and Tobias had their arms around each other as they walked towards the doors of the great hall.

'You couldn't help yourselves, could you?' Michael laughed.

'No, when we get together, it just comes out of us. But we are taking it all seriously Michael, you don't have to worry. We used to do this over the last couple of years. No matter what the danger, laughing, winding each other up, quidditch, it all helped relieve our stress, which actually helped us focus better. When the time comes to fight, we switch modes to serious. Now I'm going to spend some private time with my man here.'

'Remember, stay in pairs, which with you two, might be better without the others. Just don't let the younger students see you, or the teachers, especially Filch, you don't want him catching you.'

'I have my cloak Michael, but here's the map. Just remember I do want it back. My father and Sirius invented that when they were students. It's open now, but if you want to close it, you tap it with your wand and say mischief managed. To open it, tap it and say I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Now don't watch us, we'll be busy.'

Michael, Isobel and Leslie laughed as Harry and Tobias practically ran from the great hall and they knew what those two young men were going to do, shag. But at least they were having fun.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry had cast some enchantments around his bed, then pulled the curtains around it. Tobias got undressed then was lying down watching Harry as he slowly undressed. As he watched, he felt it, like fire was coursing through his body. They both stared at each other before Harry lay down, then their lips were joined and their hands wrapped around each other's erection. Their hands never stopped but neither did their lips. Harry was licking and kissing Tobias' neck, down to the base of his throat, then down to his nipples, licking each one, giving them a suck, grazing them lightly with his teeth, he kept going on each nipple, licking, sucking, devouring each one, before moving down his stomach. Harry pushed Tobias' leg's apart and started to lick and suck his balls, then ran his tongue up the long shaft before licking the precum from Tobias' leaking cock. Harry kept his tongue moving until he finally placed his mouth over Tobias' member, sucking slowly, savouring the feeling and the taste. Harry's hand was underneath rubbing and massaging his balls and when he felt them hard and full, Harry lifted his head. Tobias moved so he was lying down between Harry's legs, licking, sucking, he never stopped his mouth or his hand until he felt Harry's balls harden.

'Turn over babe.'

Tobias gazed at Harry and he felt it again, the fire coursing through him. He slowly turned over and felt Harry push his legs apart and his tongue started to lick around his hole before pushing his tongue inside, then he just started thrusting his tongue in and out and Tobias couldn't stop groaning, then Harry slipped two of his fingers inside and felt Tobias clench.

'I'll take it slow, but try and relax babe.'

'I knew what to expect, but it's different from reading. So just do what you have too because nothing is going to stop me.'

Harry lay down over Tobias but kept his fingers inside, 'Are you sure you don't want to stop, we can you know.'

'No, I haven't stopped thinking about being with you, but I knew this would be uncomfortable,' Tobias turned his head and looked up at Harry, 'Keep going.'

Harry nodded, then kissed Tobias' lips, then his neck, but kept his fingers moving. Then he took a tube of lubricant out of his drawer, coated himself, then very slowly and gently slipped inside with a loud groan.

'Easy, I'll take it slow babe,' Harry noticed Tobias clench his fists to the sheets, but he still moaned with the pleasure he was starting to feel. So Harry started to move, not going all the way in, and he still kept it slow. When he noticed Tobias' hands unclenched, he slipped further in until finally he was all the way, then he just kept moving and both of them were getting very loud, but they didn't care, they were together and enjoying the sex.

Both of them kept going until they were panting heavily and fully satisfied, 'We'll need to get stuck back into our homework even though I'd love to stay right here.'

'I know Harry, but we do need to study, I'm behind in everything,' Tobias moved until he was lying on top of Harry, 'When can we do this again?'

Harry grinned, 'We'll work some time tomorrow. But I did want to ask you something, Christmas break, since you're an orphan, you'd need McGonagall's permission. If you can, I wondered if you want to stay at my place over Christmas?'

'Just stay or stay with you, meaning in your bed?'

Harry laughed, 'Naturally in my bed, so how about it,' Harry reached up and ran his fingers over Tobias' lips then he slipped his finger into Tobias' mouth, 'Maybe we can get some more time tonight.'

Tobias laughed, 'Maybe we can and as to what you asked, I'd like that, so I'll speak with McGonagall. I do know if the headmistress or headmaster gives permission, I can leave at Christmas as long as they know where I'm going.'

'Great, now we better get dressed and do all this blasted work,' Harry kissed Tobias again, then they both put their clothes on before Harry took his enchantments down before opening the curtain, 'How long have you lot been there?'

'Since not long after you to came in, but you were right, didn't hear a thing, just saw curtains moving,' Seamus grinned.

'Get used to it, now we need to do some work since we've had our fun.'

'And you might be able to concentrate better, then work on some times to train.'

'I'll work it Neville, we need to get Tobias up to our standard so he can protect himself if he needs to. But Ginny being in all his classes will help, she's one powerful little witch that also has her mother's temper.'

'Don't we know it.'

'But before we start on work, why where you all in here knowing what Tobias and I were doing?'

'We knew nothing was going to stop you two, so we wanted to make sure we were not going to see or hear you anything. Now we know we won't, so it's fine. Just don't forget the blasted enchantments,' Seamus said.

'We won't because Tobias will be in here with me a lot and he did get very vocal,' Harry laughed with Tobias as he grabbed his bag and the group made their way down to the common room, 'Go grab your stuff.'

'Don't disappear on me babe,' Tobias kissed Harry then went up to his room.

'I need to find out what days Ginny and Cho's training are so we can work around those and my head boy duties.'

'Speak with Cho at dinner, I'll talk to Ginny, see what she has to say,' Seamus said.

'Thanks Seamus,' the group took their books out as Tobias joined then, then Hermione, Ron and Ginny also got their books, so the common room was quiet why the sixth and seventh years got stuck into their assignments.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Neville all noticed Harry and Tobias were working, but their hands were always touching the other. Usually it was just their hands on each other's leg, but they all smiled before continuing their work.

Over the next few days, Harry had worked out times to get together with the DA, but others like Michael, Terry, Ernie, Padma, Parvati, Susan, Hannah, Dennis and Nigel all heard and wanted to train as well since they were in the DA. So they made plans to train for an hour two nights a week, that left time for Ginny and Cho to train their quidditch teams and also time for everyone to do all their work.

The first training of the DA was on that night, so they all headed up to the room of requirement, but so did Michael and Isobel, they wanted to see how good the DA were. They might have been at Hogwarts the night of the fighting, but with so much going on and so many people, they never got the chance to actually see who was who, but now they were. They watched as Harry got Hermione to get everyone started on some duelling, why he concentrated on Tobias who was pretty hopeless. But by the end of the hour, Harry had Tobias able to fight off the imperius curse and also disarm and do it pretty quickly.

'If any of this lot want to be an auror, we'll be in good shape Michael, because all of them are excellent.'

'They are, aren't they Isobel. I was concerned Harry and Tobias wouldn't get serious, but not once have they let their attention lapse. So even though Tobias isn't going to be an auror, he's still going to be good by the time Harry finishes with him.'

'I get why Harry is making sure he learns, he is in the most danger right now. From what I've heard about Harry Potter, he has lost people close to him, he wouldn't want to lose Tobias.'

'Kingsley told me Harry was devastated after Sirius Black died, he started to distance himself from everyone, apart from Hermione and Ron. He stayed close to most of these, they have always been friends, but seemed to keep a bit of emotional distance from them. He was worried, well the order was worried Harry wouldn't let himself get close to anyone again and also go off on his own to stop himself from losing anyone else.'

'Well he didn't and you can tell how all of them, including Harry all trust each other. Their all being hit with spells, but are taking it so they can all learn what they need. I don't think those Slytherin's are going to be a match for this lot,' Isobel and Michael never stopped watching the DA and couldn't stop being impressed with how quick they learned and how fast at spell casting they were.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry had Tobias up to everyone else's standard and Tobias was surprised at good he was. Ginny and the other team captains were getting ready for their first quidditch match and the other students were looking forward to the games. Everyone saw the notices that announced the first Hogsmeade weekend, so Harry and Tobias walked over to Michael and Leslie, Isobel who wasn't far from them.

'First Hogsmeade this weekend, I want to introduce Tobias to Aberforth.'

'We figured all of you would want to go, which we understand. The strenuous work you have to do, these weekends are needed. So two of us will be going along but like here, we'll keep an eye on Tobias just make it look like we don't.'

'So even if the students know you're here for safety, how's the cover story going, that you three are here to talk to students that might want to be an auror?'

'It's going good Harry, we've had a fair few seventh years talking to us, even some fifth and sixth years,' Leslie said.

'No one is suspicious and you being friendly with us just makes them think we're friends. Our spy told us they think you are friends with us because you happen to be good friends with the minister and everyone knows he was an auror.'

'Well I do think of you three as friends, but it does help and I never see them look suspicious. I did want to ask about Christmas though, Tobias is coming to my place with me, but I was thinking of putting the fidelius charm around it, what do you think?'

'It wouldn't hurt Harry, there are still some supporters out there and they might have found out where your house is. I might speak with Gawain, see if he can check your place before you head there, just to make sure they haven't been there or done anything.'

'Might be an idea and Kingsley took Gawain there before, so he knows the way. Anyway, we better get some lunch.'

'Yep, you need to keep that energy up for classes and what you get up to after classes,' Michael grinned.

'Oh yes, our physical exercise, need food to keep us going,' Tobias grinned.

'Come on babe,' Harry grinned then went over to the Gryffindor table with Tobias, they sat with their other friends who were already eating.

'I got a letter from mum, you and Tobias have to come to Christmas lunch, she wants to make sure Tobias is good enough for her other son,' Ginny said.

'He is definitely good enough,' Harry chuckled making everyone laugh, 'But we'll be there, I couldn't miss you're mum's great cooking. You'll have a great time at the Burrow Tobias, it's a lot of fun and you'll meet the rest of the Weasley's.'

'How many are there?'

'Mum, dad, Bill and Fleur, she's pregnant. Charlie will be there this year, he might be bringing someone, we're not sure though. Percy has a new girlfriend, her name is Audrey, then George and Angelina.'

'There were seven kids, but Fred, George's twin died during the fighting. Those six boys used to be so protective of little Ginny, but they realised she can take care of herself. They had no choice, she's hexed them enough.'

'I knew sooner or later they would have to give up on trying to protect me just because I'm a girl.'

'And have you're mum's temper.'

'Yeah, that too,' Ginny laughed, 'But I am thinking of inviting someone I've been snogging a lot.'

'Oh, do we get to know who it is?' Harry asked.

'Well, he's cute, funny, in the DA, does that give you a hint?'

'Seamus, he's always had a thing for you.'

'Yep and speaking of Mr. Funny,' Ginny smiled as Seamus sat beside her and gave her a kiss.

'There as bad as we are,' Harry grinned.

'Just getting together, it's only natural, but I still don't like the idea of seeing any bloke snogging my little sister.'

Harry laughed loudly, 'He used to say the same to me when he caught us snogging.'

Ginny and Seamus' lips parted, 'Yeah, about that Harry, you snogged Cho, then Ginny, so how did you not know you were gay and when did you get suspicious you were?' Seamus asked.

'After the fighting, I finally had a chance to just relax and think about me, my life. I'd never had that time before. Then I started to remember times that I did snog Ginny but, sorry Ginny, but I'd just been staring at some cute bloke. Even though we hate each other, I always thought Malfoy was cute, I think it's his hair. Everyone knew Cedric was cute and had all the girls after him and Cho ended up his girlfriend. So when I realised how I used to watch the boys around here, I went and spoke to Madame Pomfrey. She confirmed what I thought, then I spoke with Dumbledore's portrait. I enjoyed talking to him though, being gay he could tell me more things I wanted to know and I didn't want to ask a woman.'

'So what Skeeter wrote in that books about you and Dumbledore, that was true?' Seamus asked.

'No, well about Dumbledore being gay, yeah, but not about us, he was just giving me private lessons and we talked a lot in his office, but that's it. I considered Dumbledore to be my mentor, teaching me what I needed to defeat him.'

'Which you did and Magnificently as well,' Seamus said.

'So even though I've read that you and Dumbledore were close, he taught you?' Tobias asked.

'Yeah, he heard the prophecy, he knew a lot of things, which I will explain to you one day. So he knew I had a lot to learn, I was sixteen and barely trained. The times I went up against him and his death eaters, I thought I would have died, a lot of came down to luck why I didn't. I've always been good at defence, but I never had a lot of patience and I kept getting angry all the time. So he needed to work on that as well, not just spells and watching memories.'

'Watching memories, what memories?'

'All on Voldemort, um if you don't mind waiting, I'll explain all that at Christmas. It's really involved and right now I don't want to think about it.'

'You don't ever have to tell me if you don't want to.'

'That's one thing Harry believes in Tobias, if you're in a relationship, you need to be open and honest about everything. Now of course Harry has a lot of secrets that he could never tell anyone and that came down to Dumbledore and we learned to accept that. But you, you're Harry's partner, so he will want to tell you. The main thing is, you need to keep what he tells you to yourself, like Ron and Hermione does,' Ginny explained.

Tobias saw Harry give Ginny a small nod, 'She knows you really well, doesn't she?'

'And it has nothing to do with when we dated. I basically grew up with Ginny as my sister. We were together all the time from the time I was twelve. Even when we were in hiding at Grimmauld Place, all the Weasley's were there with me, Hermione and the order of the phoenix. So you see, Ginny got to know me because she did spend a lot of time with Hermione, Ron and me.'

'That's makes me feel a little better,' Tobias put his hand down on Harry's thigh and slowly moved it up.

Ginny and Seamus saw Harry's eyes close and a small moan escape Harry's lips and knew exactly what Tobias was doing.

'You are being watched, so behave before McGonagall gives you detention instead of letting you go to Hogsmeade,' Ginny chuckled as she looked up at the staff table, 'She is watching you two.'

'Sorry, couldn't help it,' Tobias grinned then moved his hand so both sat on the table.

'You owe me big time for doing that, I'm as hard as a rock.'

'Blimey Harry, we don't near to hear it,' Ron said.

'Alright, I'll keep it decent, but it's true,' Harry laughed, then started eating, Tobias, Ron, Ginny and Seamus started eating as a lot more of their friends sat down to eat as well, but the conversation never stopped.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

On the morning of the Hogsmeade weekend, Harry, Tobias and all their friends met outside the castle. Once all of them were together, they walked down the long drive. Michael and Isobel walking down the long drive as well, but not close to Harry and his group of friends. They did notice a lot of Slytherin's also walking towards the gates and wondered if they were going to try something in Hogsmeade. Harry must have noticed them, so he turned his head to the side, not looking at the aurors, but enough that he could see them, then put his hand up to let Michael know he had noticed and would be careful.

After going into all the shops they had been wanting to go into, they finally went into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, none of them knew if George would have the Hogsmeade store ready for the first visit, but he did and everyone couldn't wait to stock up on things to annoy Filch. Tobias was looking around everywhere making Harry laugh. When he notice Tobias was interested in certain produces, but never picked them up or bought anything, something occurred to Harry. Tobias was an orphan and probably never had any money. So Harry acted like he was buying a heap of products, again George wouldn't charge Harry.

'George, it was just to help and I didn't need it. You can't keep refusing to charge me.'

'Yes I can because if it wasn't for you, Fred and I would never have been able to open our shop. But what we never told you was that you have a small percentage of the shop. We both wanted it but knew you wouldn't like it, so we made it five percent.'

'George,' Harry glared, 'You know I don't need it, you should have given that to your parents instead of me.'

'I make sure mum and dad get some of our prophets Harry, but Fred and I spoke not long before he died. He said I couldn't let you talk me out of it.'

'You don't play fair George,' Harry sighed, 'Fine, but it's not like I'll ever use that money,' Harry saw Tobias looking confused and so did George.

'When Harry won the triwizard tournament, he didn't want the money, so he made my brother Fred and I take it. He said with Voldemort back we could all do with a laugh. So that thousand galleons help us start our first shop, that's in Diagon Alley. When it took off, we opened this one.'

'Oh okay, I was wondering what you were talking about. I read about the triwizard tournament and how you had to face a dragon.'

'Yeah, that burn I have on my neck and arm, that happened then and my Firebolt got singed as well, never flew right after that. But we've bought what we wanted even if we never paid, but we need to go. I want to introduce Tobias to Aberforth.'

'Well, I think you two look good together and I'm sure mum will when she sees you at Christmas. But expect her to question both of you about personal things, if you get my meaning. She still thinks were all too young for sex, even Bill and his married and expecting a baby.'

'I know what you're mum is like, we're going to act nice and innocent, like virgins.'

'Even if you aren't from what I've been hearing. Now take your man to meet old Ab.'

'See ya George,' Harry and Tobias left the shop and headed down towards the Hogshead. They stepped inside and over to the bar, 'It's not as dark in here as last time I saw it.'

'Decided since death eaters aren't in here all the time anymore, I might try to attract some better clientele. How you doing Harry,' Aberforth stuck his hand out and Harry shook it.

'Doing good Ab, this is my partner, Tobias Princeton, Tobias, Aberforth Dumbledore.'

'A pleasure to meet you,' Tobias shook the old man's hand.

'Nice to meet you and I'll always be your friend as long as you treat Harry right. He means a lot to me this young stubborn lad.'

Harry chuckled, 'I'm learning not to be so stubborn, but Tobias is good to me. So you haven't had any of those still coming in here?'

'Occasionally, but I point my wand at them and they run away now, their not the same without their lord. I haven't heard much over the last few weeks, so what's happening out there?'

'Not a lot, there are some threats against me. Kingsley put three aurors at Hogwarts and they have a Slytherin spy who's letting them know what's going on. He overheard them say they were going to go after Ginny Weasley, thinking we were together. But by then, everyone knew I was with Tobias. So the DA is training again, mainly I'm there to train Tobias and the others to make sure we train and not snog all the time.'

'I know you lot are good and used to all this, just don't let your attention lapse. Those kids were brought up to hate you and your name mate. They won't give up easily.'

'I know, but for some reason they don't concern me very much. It's like what you said, they aren't much without their lord. Even though we are taking it seriously, I can't see them trying anything. I think it's just the way they were brought up, hard habit to break.'

'You're probably right, especially with the way they scatter when they see my wand. I might not be as quick as I used to be or as powerful as my brother, but they just don't seem to have it in them anymore.'

'You're powerful Ab, I saw you that night. You're brother, if you don't mind me saying, he was a freak with his power and so damn smart. But I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for him. So even though I did get angry with him a lot, I still cared about him and he did mean a lot to me.'

'I know he did, just like you did to him. But I did want to ask you something though. I heard like everyone, that he hit you with the killing curse again. The death eaters all thought both of you died. Can you tell me what happened?'

'I think you deserve it Ab, so yeah. But we both got knocked out, or something. But we went somewhere. I saw what was left of his soul, this little disgusting disfigured thing. I was staring at it, at first not realising it was him and wanted to help. Then your brother walks up to me and tells me I can't help. He explained everything during that time. All about that being Voldemorts soul, why he waited there for me, all about your sister and Gellert. Then do you know what he said Ab, that shocked me more than realising I wasn't technically dead.'

'Knowing my brother, I could expect it was something that probably shocked you into silence.'

'Pretty much, he gave me a choice, he said I could, as he put it, board a train, go on to where you go when you die, or go back and finish Voldemort off for good. I did seriously consider going on, I thought at the time, I wanted to go be with Sirius and my parents. I figured this life had been shit, so what was I leaving behind. Then I thought of all of you back at the castle, and the prophecy. I had to go back, because it was going to be either him or me, so I came back.'

'You remind me so much of my brother, when he was young. Always going on about what was the right thing for everyone. Now since I do know you two would probably want to spend some time alone,' Aberforth turned and grabbed a key, 'Go why you've got the chance.'

Harry chuckled and took the key, 'You're like you're brother, getting to know me Ab, thanks,' Harry took Tobias hand and led him up to one of the rooms where they instantly took their clothes off and their hands were around each other's erections as their lips were on the other. They stayed in the room for the next few hours making the most of being completely alone and they weren't going to waste it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

As soon as Harry and Tobias stepped into Harry's home at Christmas, they never wasted anytime. They dropped their bags of clothes and Harry pulled Tobias up to his bedroom. They had both been so busy lately that they hadn't had time to be together, not just with work, training in the room of requirement and watching the quidditch games. So the moment their clothes were gone, Harry dropped to his knees in front of Tobias and instantly started to lick and suck everywhere. Harry couldn't get enough of Tobias and showed him exactly how he felt. After Harry had some time on Tobias, he had Harry sprawled across the bed and he was down in between Harry's legs giving Harry every bit of pleasure he could.

Over the next few days, Harry and Tobias hardly left the bed, but they did talk a lot. Really getting to know each other because at Hogwarts, conversation was mainly about what was going on there and what had gone on over the last few years. So finally they were telling each other things about their lives and what they want in the future.

Harry and Tobias were sitting on the sofa, snogging and occasionally talking, but always touching.

'You said before that you were a week old and a note was left with you. Tell me what it said, if you feel comfortable with telling me.'

'It didn't really say a lot, just my name and that there was a war going on over here. There was one strange thing though. They said my name was for my father's father, but my father hated his father and explained that if anyone tried to find me, that naming me after a man he hated would have thrown them off. I could only assume that meant Voldemort and his death eaters. So my father must have had something to do with them or fighting against them, I have no idea really. But they also said my last name wasn't exactly my father's last name. I have no idea what that means either. Do you want to see it, I always keep that letter with me?'

'If you want to babe,' Harry watched Tobias head upstairs and thought about what he said. Named after a grandfather the father hated, so it looked to Harry like Tobias might have been in danger, the same with the last name, not exactly his father's name. Maybe Princeton was a combination of a name or something.

Tobias sat next to Harry, very carefully unfolded the note, then handed it to Harry and watched him read.

'I think you're right babe, it sounds like they needed to hide you. If you ever want to research, I wouldn't mind helping you. I know what it's like, well sort of. I know who my parents were, but I don't know anything about them, just a few basic facts. Tobias isn't a common name, so there wouldn't be a lot of those.'

'That's one reason I decided to come here, I thought I might be able to find something. So maybe after I finish Hogwarts, we could do a bit of research.'

'We could and there is a records department at the ministry, along with records at Hogwarts. Every magical child went there, so if a Tobias was a student, we might be able to find out something until we get to the ministry.'

'I'd like to Harry, I just want to know something about them, even their real names would be good. But you realise how late it is and we do need to get up early, you said it, we have a long day tomorrow. It will probably be emotional as well, going into the home your parents were murdered in love.'

'Yeah, I know, but I really want to go in there, so let's go shower and sleep because it will be a long day,' Harry gently folded the letter, handed it to Tobias then they went upstairs. They showered together before getting into bed. Harry watched Tobias until he fell asleep, then he very gently got out of bed, got the note from Tobias' bag, then took his old pouch as he headed downstairs to his office. 'Something about that note, something familiar,' Harry unfolded Tobias' note then pulled out the old letter Harry had that his mother sent to Sirius when his parents were in hiding. He put them side by side and stared at the writing, the same writing. Harry knew some people could write like other people, but everything, every letter was the same, 'My mother wrote this, it's the same. That would mean Tobias is my brother. But why would they send him away and where did the name Tobias come from. There were no Potters with that name, Sirius had told Harry the name of his grandfather and great grandfather, he's dad had no brothers. It wasn't from the Evan's, there were only two girls, and their father wasn't a Tobias either. Tobias' hair is black, like Harry's but flat, straight.' Harry kept staring at the letters and thought maybe it wasn't his mother's writing, but he needed to find out. Something else bothered Harry, the name Princeton, it sounded familiar to Harry but he just couldn't place it. He knew he could probably asked Hermione, she remembered everything. But Harry was confused, he had fallen in love with Tobias and if he turned out to be his own brother, what was going to happen. Could he stay with Tobias, or would they need to part. Harry hated thinking that, Tobias was the best thing that had happened to him and he didn't want to give him up. So he needed to find out for sure and hoped he found something in his parent's house with his mother's writing. Harry gently folded his letter and put it in his pouch, then folded Tobias' letter and headed back upstairs. He put the letter back in Tobias' bag, then climbed into bed and put his head on the chest of the man he loved, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. So Harry had a lot of thinking to do about what he was going to do if it turned out that they were brothers.

The following morning, Harry tried to act as he always did. He didn't want Tobias to pick up on anything, not till he knew for sure. So they chatted happily as they ate breakfast, then Harry put his arm around Tobias and they walked slowly through the town until they came to the house.

Tobias stared up at the ruined roof, 'If you were a baby, you would have been upstairs, right?'

'From what I found out, yeah, my father died downstairs, trying anything to protect me and my mother. My mother died upstairs in my room. Hagrid was the one that got me out of there that night. He said I must have been crying, my face was wet, the sheets were wet, but there was also blood on my face.'

'So it did bleed, did the other one?'

'Yeah, it did, but let's get inside before anyone spots us. A lot of people visit this house.' Harry stepped to door, hesitated for a minute, then slowly opened it. Harry and Tobias walked into the Potter house. But Harry knew what he wanted to do, so he looked around until he found a room, looked like a part library, part office. Harry sat at the desk, staring at some of his parent's things. He knew Tobias was watching him, but he needed to find something written by his mother. He searched every drawer and did find some letters, but they were from others to my parents. Finally he went upstairs to their bedroom. Harry felt himself choke up a bit, but he needed to focus. So he started searching his parent's bedroom and was lucky. His mother had a diary, hidden in the bottom of her chest of drawers. He made it look like he wanted a few of his parents things, so he took a book his father must have been reading in bed. He also took a few things from the kitchen, just everyday things, like a tea pot and he saw a beautiful owl statue, so he took that as well before the two young men ended up back at Harry's home.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Again that night, when Tobias was asleep, Harry took the letter and his mother's diary and sat in his office. He again compared the writing, to Harry, it was the same. So he started to read his mother's diary and hoped there was something in there that mentioned another baby. Harry read all about him, when his parents found out they were expecting him and what they were going to call him if he was a boy or girl. Harry read about how his father refused to put him down when they brought him home from St Mungo's, which made Harry smile when he read that. He kept reading, then he found it, his mother got pregnant again, he was three months old. Harry knew the age difference between him and Tobias, so that would make sense. He kept reading then dropped his mother's diary on the floor thinking about the words he had been reading. His mother had an affair, the baby wasn't James Potter's. Even though that shocked Harry to his very soul, it was who his mother had slept with and who was the father of the baby. To Harry, it made sense, then the name Tobias came to him. Tobias' grandfather was named Tobias, but his last name wasn't Princeton, it was Snape. Tobias Snape was Severus Snape's father, his mother was Eileen Prince, Princeton, it all fell together for Harry. First that his mother slept with Snape, got pregnant, then took the baby to Australia. He never read whether it was to keep it from her husband or Snape, or even if they knew. Harry didn't care about that right then, all he cared about was the fact that Tobias, the man he had fallen in love with was his half-brother. What they were doing was classed as illegal, but no one apart from Harry knew. Should he tell Tobias, should he kept it to himself, should he break it off all together. But when Harry thought of that, he felt the pain that went straight through to his very soul. No, he thought, no, he loved Tobias, Tobias was the best thing to ever happen to Harry and he wasn't going to lose him. So now he knew he was going to stay with him, he had to decide if he was ever going to tell Tobias the truth because if he researched, Tobias might find out who his father is, but not his mother, he wouldn't be able to work that out, could Harry take that chance. Then he kept thinking about what he believed, for a relationship to work, both parties had to be truthful, they couldn't keep things from each other or lie. So Harry felt more confused because he wasn't sure he could stay with Tobias and not tell him the truth. But what if Tobias decided their relationship was wrong, Harry could lose him. So he knew he had a lot of thinking to do. So he locked his mother's diary in his desk, folded Tobias letter and went back to his bedroom.

The next day, Harry and Tobias went shopping. Harry explained that ever since he has been able to access his vaults, he wanted to buy everyone something for Christmas. But he made sure to tell Tobias he didn't need to, not even for him. Finally Tobias said he didn't have a lot, but a small amount of money was left for him by his parents, enough to keep him going for a few more years. So Tobias said he wanted to get Harry something, but it wouldn't be expensive. Harry relented and kept dropping hints about some books on aurors and advanced magic that he would love to own. Harry made sure to look at them why he was looking for books for Hermione. Harry did find what he wanted for Tobias, but with help from Hermione, who had sent an owl from Hogwarts to order something special for Tobias Harry had wanted to get him, but it was to be delivered to the house.

After finishing their shopping, with Tobias being shocked at the amount Harry spent and bought, something for every Weasley, Hermione, him, Aberforth, Andromeda and Teddy who were going to be at the Burrow for Christmas.

Christmas morning, Harry and Tobias showered before sitting on the bed and handed each other their gifts. Harry was surprised, Tobias didn't just get him some books, he also bought Harry a knew wand strap, one that could attach to his arm or leg.

'Blimey babe, this is fabulous and might finally stop me keeping my wand in my back pocket,' Harry stared at the wand strap before snogging Tobias, 'Now open yours.'

Tobias ripped the paper off and found books on healing, but he also found a healers case, filled with everything he would need when he started as a healer.

'Oh Harry,' Tobias stared down at his gifts then pushed Harry back, climbed over him and started to snog him passionately.

When their lips parted, Harry chuckled, 'I take it from that wonderful snog, you like your gifts.'

'Yes, their perfect, I love them,' Tobias chewed his lip for a minute, 'Like I love you.'

Harry's eyes widen, he hadn't known how Tobias felt and he knew what he wanted to do about the information he had found out, then Harry started to kiss Tobias again.

'I love you babe, I've been wanting to tell you but, to be honest, I was a little nervous. So since we have both admitted how we feel about each other, will you live here with me, when we finish Hogwarts?'

Tobias grinned, nodded then snogged Harry again, but their passion for each other took over, as their hands instantly wrapped around each other.

After some wonderful love making, Harry and Tobias showered again then gathered their gifts, stepped into the fireplace and vanished from their home. They both stepped out into the Burrow's kitchen to all eyes on them and Harry felt Tobias tighten his hold on his hand.

'It's fine, everyone will love you, just like I do,' Harry kissed Tobias then made introductions. Tobias got shocked when Mrs. Weasley hugged him and welcomed him to the family, which made Harry laugh. 'Just like with me babe, you are now part of the ever growing Weasley family. And just so all of you know, Tobias is now living with me, properly and I do mean properly,' Harry looked over at Mrs. Weasley who stared at him, but so did all the people around the table before Molly nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

'Even though I think you are too young, you're an adults and it is your life. I just want you happy Harry and if you want to live with Tobias, then I have to accept it.'

'Blimey mum, you've been whacking my head every time you find out I've shagged someone, and you're fine with Harry living with a bloke he only met a few months ago,' Charlie said, 'I admit he is cute though.'

'Charlie, behave yourself. I can see how much Harry and Tobias care about each other, you, no, you like to have fun, nothing serious as you keep saying.'

'And which "he" did you mean Charlie, Harry or Tobias?' Ginny grinned.

'Both,' Charlie growled, 'But I never realised how cute Harry was.'

Harry and Tobias chuckled, 'We're taken Charlie, you need to find your own man,' Harry and Tobias sat at the table, Harry turned to Andromeda, kissed her cheek then she handed Teddy to Harry, 'Tobias, meet my godson babe, Teddy Remus Lupin.'

'He's cute,' Tobias reached out and took one of the little boy's hand, 'So who does he look like, his father or mother?'

'His father,' Harry and Andromeda said together, 'Remus was friends with my father and godfather. When he told me he'd named me godfather, I thought being a werewolf had finally gotten to him. I was in the most danger, so there was a really big chance I could die and not be around for Teddy.'

'He was a werewolf?'

'Yes, bitten as a kid, but Remus use to lock himself up on the three nights, he never wanted to hurt anyone.' Harry could see Tobias was engrossed with Teddy, so he looked at Hermione, gave her a small squeeze on her hand and hoped she got the message.

'Tobias, I hope you don't mind, but I need a word with Harry. I promise not to keep him long, Ron and Ginny will make sure you don't get too lonely.'

'I'll be fine Hermione,' Tobias grinned then Harry handed him Teddy, 'I've never held a baby before Harry,' he squeaked nervously.

'Neither did I when Andromeda handed him to me the first time and he was a lot smaller then. She'll make sure you're okay, so don't panic love and I won't be long,' Harry kissed Teddy's head, then Tobias lips before heading into the living room with Hermione.

'What's up Harry?'

'I'm glad you can still read me. I need to ask you something, it's personal, so I need you to keep it to yourself.'

'Alright, so what's this about?'

Even though Harry hated lying, he knew he had no choice and had his story ready to tell Hermione.

'I found out some information on my parents, well my mother, I went into the house,' Harry shrugged, 'Anyway, what I found out was that a couple that met and fell in love were actually related. They never knew anything until they had been together for a long time. This was someone in my mother's family. They never knew Hermione, but they loved each other and they also decided that they wouldn't have kids, but they couldn't give each other up either. Now I remember reading this book I found at the Dursleys. This adopted girl found her true love, they got married and had kids. Finally she found out that her husband was really her brother. After reading about this ancestor of mine, I remembered the book. Do you think that happens a lot, or more than we know?'

'I know the book you mean, they made it into a movie. The man came to England on holidays, met the girl, they fell in love and got married. He decided to research his family because he knew his father came from England. It was based on a true story and they did have three children, all of them turned out fine. When I first read the book, I thought it was wrong for them to stay together, when I saw the movie I realise that they couldn't help it. This life they found themselves in was thrust upon them. As to what you asked, I think it does happen more than we know. Think of our world Harry and what it just went through. There are so many orphans now, if a child can get adopted their lucky, but usually a couple can't take more than one child or siblings. So those kids do get separated when their young, it could easily happen. Especially if they are alike and that's who they got attracted to.'

'So if it was something they didn't know and an accident, you don't think it's wrong if they stayed together?'

'No, I don't, but I do believe they shouldn't have children. I know there's a lot of stories about inbreeding, but that is usually when the family keeps marrying within the family. If it's just once, then I don't see why the children wouldn't turn out okay, but I'm still not sure they should have kids. Can you tell me who it was on your mother's side?'

'A great, great uncle of my mother's, something about hard times, so they kept the son who could help work the farm, but the daughter was sent to an orphanage and adopted out. She met the man she fell in love with when she was seventeen and he was eighteen. They were together two years before they finally married.'

'I can see why you asked me to keep it to myself, there are a lot of people who would think it's wrong. It happens in the magical world too, we've all heard that. Purebloods want to marry purebloods, but there aren't a lot left.'

'Sirius told me that when he showed me the tapestry. Now what if Ron wants to know what you wanted to talk to me about.'

'Easy, I'll say I asked you how Tobias liked his gift because it was me that got that for you so he wouldn't find out. Ron knows that and he also knows you didn't want Tobias to know you asked me to get it for him. So did he like it?'

'Love it, snogging me senseless then told me he loved me. I love him Hermione, I really do and I want a life with him.'

Hermione smiled, 'You've got it now Harry and you're also living together. Now let's get back in before Charlie decides to chat Tobias up,' Hermione put her arm through Harry's and they stepped into the kitchen where they saw Charlie sitting next to Tobias, 'Told you.'

Harry stepped behind Tobias and wrapped his arms around him, 'I hope you're not trying to chat up my man are you Charlie, I might just have to hex you if you did.'

'He was until mum slapped his head again,' Ron grinned at his brother, 'Now move so Harry can sit with Tobias again, their taken brother.'

'Yeah, I know, blimey, two great looking blokes, I can't win,' Charlie huffed to everyone's laughter but he did move and Harry sat back with Tobias, but ended up pulling him onto his lap. He felt very protective of Tobias and wanted him as close as possible, especially with the looks Charlie was giving Tobias.

'Eyes off Charlie, Tobias is mine, aren't you love?'

'All yours babe, forever and always,' Tobias grinned at Harry who grinned back, but so did almost everyone else around the large worn Weasley table. But they did know it was going to be a great day and that's what they all wanted, a great day with family and good friends.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

The day before Harry and Tobias were due to head back to Hogwarts, Tobias moved until he was lying on top of Harry.

'You said in a relationship couples should be honest and open with each other, right?'

'Right, I do believe that.' Harry reached his hand out and ran it down Tobias long black straight hair.

'I know something's been on your mind, something you're not telling me. At first I thought you were having second thoughts about asking me to live with you, but it's not that, is it?'

'No, I want you to live with me,' Harry moved so Tobias rolled off, then Harry sat up, 'There is something, I knew I was going to tell you but I've been putting off because I'm scared. I love you so much Tobias, you know that, more than you realise. I've been so worried that when I tell you this, you might leave me and want nothing to do with me anymore.'

'That won't happen love, I told you I love you, we're living together, I want this Harry, all of it.'

'I know you do, but what I have to tell you is big Tobias, really big,' Harry got off the bed and stood staring out the windows at all the snow covering the trees.

Tobias stared at Harry's back and noticed how tense he was, so he realised what Harry had to tell him was serious. He got up and wrapped his arms around Harry.

'It might be big, I won't know till you tell me, but it couldn't change the way I feel about you.'

'I hope it doesn't love, but I know it could,' Harry sighed, 'I found some information, I've been checking a few things. See, after you showed me that letter that was left with you at the orphanage, I noticed something.'

Tobias looked puzzled and turned Harry around, 'What are you talking about?'

'Okay,' Harry sighed again, 'I recognised the handwriting, so I compared it with another letter I'd seen, it was identical, the writing I mean. Then I found some more information and also proof. What I'm trying to say Tobias,' Harry hesitated for a minute then sat both of them down, taking Tobias' hand in his, 'I found out who you're parents are.'

'My parents, how, tell me what this is all about and how you worked out who they were?'

'Let's get dressed, also get the letter and I'll show you,' Harry stood up, kept his back to Tobias and dressed, when he turned around Tobias was also dressed and had the letter in his hand. Harry grabbed his old pouch, took Tobias' hand and they headed downstairs to his office. He went to the desk, took his mother's diary out and they both sat down. 'Open your letter,' Harry took his letter out and unfolded it. When Tobias had his lying flat, Harry put his letter next to it, 'This is a letter from my mother to my godfather, she was asking him to visit my father as he was depressed from being in hiding for so long. See after they found out about the prophecy, the fidelius charm was placed around their home and my parents couldn't go out.'

Tobias stared down at both letters, 'It's the same writing, are you saying you're parents were my parents?'

'We have the same mother Tobias, not father,' Harry opened his mother's diary and handed it to Tobias to read, 'She had an affair and got pregnant with you,' Harry watched Tobias read his mother's writing.

'Apart from the writing being the same, it doesn't mention me by name or about taking me away. So how can you be positive this baby means me?'

'This is about your father and what you're letter said. Eileen Prince was your father's mother, she married a man who your father did hate, his name was Tobias Snape. Don't you see Tobias, Prince, Princeton and Tobias. You're the exact age of when my mother would have had this baby, meaning we're half-brothers.'

'First,' Tobias closed his eyes for a minute, 'I heard the name Snape, he was a teacher at Hogwarts. I heard you say that he gave you some memory. So tell me about this Snape bloke.'

'Okay, he was the potions master for years, he was a bastard, a Slytherin, a former death eater and hated me because I looked like my father. Snape grew up with my mother, he loved her, but he started getting involved with the first lot of death eaters and it caused a falling out between my mother and Snape, then my mother married my father. When she died, Dumbledore asked him to come back to the good side and help protect me and he used the argument that I had my mother's eyes. He did help even if he still hated me and that was only because I look like my father, the man she married. Reading the diary, I realised mum and dad were having problems because of what they were going through. One day, mum went out, using my father's cloak and she saw Snape, they got talking, they were old friends. She ended up crying into Snape's arms, he took advantage of that, had sex, she found out she was pregnant. She wrote that note, took you to Australia for one reason Tobias, to keep you alive. It was me the prophecy was about, he was going to do anything to get to me, if that meant killing whoever was with me, then that's what he would do. My mother wrote that even though she hated to think it, if I was killed and she survived, then she would still have a son alive, you,' Harry felt himself choke up, so he got up and went out into the living room and stared out the large windows overlooking the snow covered trees that surrounded his garden.

Tobias kept staring down at the letter that was left with him, then started to read the diary. By the time he finished, he realised Lily Potter was his mother and she did love him, but it also meant Harry was his half-brother and they were in a relationship. That's why Harry was scared, two brothers, even half-brothers and they were having sex. He sat there thinking as his eyes stayed on the diary. Harry knew this but still made love to him, his own brother. Tobias loved Harry, but could he stay knowing what they were doing. It was considered wrong to be in a sexual relationship with a relative so close together. Tobias didn't know how long he sat there until he felt Harry sit beside him again. He looked up and saw the pain on Harry's face, the pain he felt in his own heart. Tobias put the diary and letter down, then wrapped his arms around Harry and both young men ended up crying into each other's arms because they knew this relationship should finish, but neither of them wanted it to finish. So now they had a lot of thinking to do, stay or give each other up just because of the laws that say two brothers can't have a life together, a life that involved sex, a relationship classed as incest.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

That night, Harry and Tobias did sleep together in the same bed, but it was the first time they never made love and they never spoke a lot either. Both Harry and Tobias were a little awkward with each other. Harry desperately wanted to know what Tobias was thinking, whether he was going to leave or not, but he also knew he needed to give Tobias time to work it through.

They went back to Hogwarts, tried to act like nothing was going on, but of course everyone noticed that Harry and Tobias weren't snogging, hardly talked and they didn't spend as much time together. Whenever anyone tried to talk to them about what was going on, they said it was personal and to leave it alone.

Over the next couple of months everyone, including the aurors were concerned about Harry and Tobias. They noticed Harry hardly ate, he was getting behind in his studies, but so was Tobias. Michael tried to talk to Harry so he could do his duty as an auror and keep both of them protected, but Harry ended up shouting at Michael to leave him alone before running off.

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, pushing his food around on his plate when a first year student handed him a letter. Harry read the letter then headed up to the headmistress' office. He knocked and heard her call to come in, he sighed because he knew she was going to ask what was going on. Harry opened the door, stepped in and closed it behind him.

'You wanted to see me Professor.'

Minerva could see how depressed Harry was and how much weight he'd lost, 'Yes, I do Harry, take a seat please,' she waited until he sat down, 'We've all noticed something is going on with you and Tobias.'

'I don't want to talk about it Professor, it's my personal life, and nothing to do with here or being a student. So please stay out of it.' Harry said bluntly.

'I'll let the fact go that you spoke like that only because I know you're upset, but I also know the reason.'

Harry's head snapped up, 'You can't, no one knows and I don't want anyone to know.'

'I do know, I wasn't sure if I should say anything when I first found out about you and Tobias. I should have said something then, but I just couldn't bring myself to take that contented look of your face. All the years here Harry, I never saw you this happy, not once, not until you and Tobias started this relationship. I knew it was wrong and I knew I should have stopped it, but I didn't stop it.'

'What do you know and how could you know?'

'What I know is that you and Tobias are half-brothers. How I know was I worked out after hearing his name. I might not have known Tobias Snape Harry because he was a muggle, but I did know Eileen Prince. Tobias has very similar features of his grandmother and has his father's hair. At first I only worked out he was Severus' son, but after doing a lot of thinking of the time he was conceived I realised that was also the time your parents were having a lot of problems. They were in hiding, they under an enormous amount of stress. They heard their son was either to be killed or become killer, not something any parent wants to hear. Then we found out Lily was pregnant, she disappeared right after giving birth to a son. James and Lily told Albus that they wanted to make sure one of their sons survived even if they didn't. They had hoped Albus could protect you, but they also knew what Voldemort was like. Lily and James even told Albus they were thinking of taking you away as well. Leave you in another orphanage in another country, with another name. Albus explained that it would not have stopped Voldemort. The moment you found out you were magical, you would have ended up going to which ever school like ours in the country you were living in. He had spies everywhere, in every country. You look like your father Harry, it would have been too easy for him to find you.'

Harry stared down at his hands, felt the tears in his eyes, 'I love him, and it's breaking my heart knowing we can't be together.'

'Why can't you?'

Harry's head snapped up again, 'He's my brother Professor, so how can you say that. I want to, I don't care that we're related, but it's against the law. I want to be an auror, enforce the law, so how can I do that and break it at the same time?'

'Harry, listen to me,' Minerva got up and knelt next to Harry, 'There were times, back when the founders built Hogwarts when it wasn't against the law. Back then, the only thing that people didn't do if they were brother and sister were to have children. Yes, the law today is that you can't have a sexual relationship with a close relative. Those laws were made mainly because of what was called inbreeding because in the magical world, when that happened, the child seemed to be born with no magic or hardly any magic. You and Tobias are men Harry, you won't be having children. Another thing, you are half-brothers, not full brothers and found yourselves in this situation because of Voldemort. You were separated as children, then found each other. Think of this Harry, this world, magical and muggle, it is a large world with lots of people and you two found each other. Do you realise how rare that is, how amazing that is. I worked out you and Tobias were half-brothers not long after you started this relationship and I never said anything or tried to stop you being together and you know why?'

Harry shook his head, 'Why?'

'I could see how good he was for you and you for him. Maybe if I worked it out sooner and told you, then you might have just become brothers and nothing else. But I also saw the looks that passed between you and Tobias that very first night. Then every time I saw you and Tobias, the looks you gave each other, well, let's just say they could have set the great hall on fire.'

Harry blushed, 'Professor,' Harry looked down again, 'I love him so much, he loves me and we both want to be together, but what if people found out. It's a wonder Hermione hasn't worked it out. She was the one that told me about Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape. That's when we were trying to find out who the halfblood prince was,' Harry looked up at his professor, 'You won't think any less of us if we stay together?'

'No, I would not. This type of situation has happened before, happened a lot actually. I've known couples that are brother and sister that have gone on to have children and those children were fine, but I also know some children that did turn out to be squibs. But as I have already said, you and Tobias are men, a gay couple, you won't be having children with each other. You could always get a woman pregnant, but that would be different as it would not be both yours, biologically that is. So Harry don't give up what you have wanted for so long, family and not just because you and Tobias are half-brothers, you are a family, a loving couple that belong together. We've all seen the difference in you since you and Tobias got together, you have never been happier and you deserve that Harry, you deserve to be happy. Now why don't you go find Tobias and talk it over with him?'

Harry gave her a small smile, 'Thanks Professor,' Harry nodded then got up and left the office. He wanted Tobias and hoped Tobias wanted him, now he just had to find him and they needed to talk everything out and Harry just hoped it went okay.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

As Harry was walking down the corridor away from Professor McGonagall's office, he saw Tobias with Michael and the look on both their faces instantly told Harry something was going on. Harry stared at Tobias then they were in each other's arms.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing is anymore Harry, but something did happen. Why don't you come up with us to Professor McGonagall's office and I will explain to both of you.'

'Yeah, okay,' Harry gave Tobias a look, then kissed his lips, 'Everything is going to be okay, we'll talk soon.'

'Alright,' Tobias nodded and gave Harry a smile letting him know he made his decision, he wanted to be with Harry just as much as Harry wanted to be with him.

The three men went up the spiral staircase, 'I just came from here.'

Michael nodded, then knocked on the door. They heard Minerva call to come in, so Michael opened the door and the three of them stepped inside her office.

'Sorry to disturb you Minerva, but we have some news about these threats.'

'Go on Michael,' Minerva gave Harry and Tobias a nod before facing the auror again.

'They, the three Slytherin's we talked about decided it was time for their attack. They, like all of us have noticed Harry and Tobias haven't been spending all their time together, but they also noticed that both Harry and Tobias weren't happy. They snuck up on Tobias, but they didn't know that Ginny Weasley was not far behind. Between both Tobias and Ginny, they had the three of them disarmed and bound. Leslie and Isobel have taken them back to the auror office for questions. Ginny and Tobias have both told us what happened and their stories match. They were going to take Tobias, make sure Harry found out, then they were going to kill Harry.'

'After hearing everything, I knew that Harry would got to them and he could have been killed, they were going to kill me but wanted to in front of Harry. They said that, they wanted Harry to see me die, then they were going to kill him as revenge for their parents being killed. I was just letting my wand slip down my arm when Ginny disarmed the first one. We started fighting, luckily Harry's training worked and I remembered what to do. I got one, Ginny got the other one as well. She bound them, I ran to get Michael, Isobel and Leslie.'

'Then I am please you are Miss Weasley are fine Mr. Princeton. You will probably need their statements and they might have to be witnesses at their trial?' Minerva looked up at the auror.

'Yes, I'm going to take their statements as soon as I leave here. I thought you needed to be filled in first. As for them being witnesses, that depends on how cooperative they are.'

'I would love to get that out of them,' Harry said fiercely at his arm tightened around Tobias, 'Imagine if I told them what their parents would have seen that night, might make them talk if they believe it to be true.'

'What are you talking about Harry?' Michael asked.

'I let Voldemort hit me with the killing curse, all the death eaters saw it and they also saw me survive, again. I overheard a couple talking during the fighting. How I heard anything I have no idea, but they said Potter can't die, we saw it, he can't be killed,' Harry shrugged, 'They don't know the real reason why I survived. But I could make it interesting if I threatened to kill them right there and nothing could stop the aurors from stopping me. They don't know the truth even if we do.'

Michael chuckled, 'Sorry, not going to happen Harry, when you're an auror and fully trained, then you can be involved in the questioning, not before.'

Harry grinned up at Michael, gave him a salute, 'Yes…boss.'

'Oh, back to your playful self, Harry, which I'm glad to see. Now unless Professor McGonagall needs to speak with either of you, why not go spend some time together. I'll get your statement later.'

'You can both go, just remember what I have said. Don't let your personal life been seen by anyone, especially the younger students.'

'We won't Professor and thanks,' Harry gave her a smile then left the office with Tobias, 'Let's go into the room or requirement, we need to talk,' Harry led Tobias to the wall on the seventh floor, walked passed it and opened the door. 'I don't care Tobias, I want us to be together, please tell me you want the same thing?'

'I do, I tried not to want you, but after what happened, how close we both came to dying, I don't want be without you. What if people find out though Harry, what we're doing is against the law.'

'I don't care and Professor McGonagall knows. She worked out who your parents were Tobias, but she never stopped us being together. That's why I was in her office, talking about this, she said it happens quite a lot, children separated when they were young, end up together. She also said since we are two blokes, we're not going to have kids. She said that it was only made against the law because when a sister and brother got together and had kids, they became squibs. So you see, if someone like Minerva McGonagall can accept us, shouldn't we stay together?'

'She doesn't think we're wrong?'

'No, I asked her if she would think any less of us, she doesn't. So how about it babe, let's stay together, let's fuck each other stupid, let's love each other and grow old together, what do you say?'

Tobias stared into Harry's green eyes, then nodded, 'You said something about fucking each other stupid, blimey, I want that.'

'Then let's get out of these clothes and get with the fucking because I want to feel you inside me again and I want to be inside you. I want to love you every way there is my love.'

'And I want the same thing, I want to love you my wonderful, sweet, brave Harry,' Tobias slipped his arms around Harry's waste, 'I love you with all my heart.'

'I love you too Tobias, with every bit of my very being, now let's get naked.'

Tobias laughed, then captured Harry's lips. Even though they were snogging, it did not stop either of them from getting rid of their clothes, but they knew they would need to repair some of their clothes as the buttons popped off and things tore, but they didn't care. They wanted to feel each other, they wanted to be with each other, they wanted to love each other and nothing was going to come between them again. They had found their one and true love and nothing was going to separate them again. Harry and Tobias would be together until they took their last breath.

The end:


End file.
